


As Crônicas de Galdoran: A Prole da Escuridão

by CLindserMars



Series: As Crônicas de Galdoran: O Mundo Sombrio [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Abuse, Action/Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mutilation, Past Abuse, Strong Female Characters, Torture
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLindserMars/pseuds/CLindserMars
Summary: O mundo mágico de Galdoran é repleto de povos distintos, muitos dos quais possuem poderes mágicos além da compreensão humana. Um destes povos, porém, foi amaldiçoado e condenado a ter uma aparência que refletisse a malícia de seus corações... seria essa malícia algo inato, contra o qual aqueles que se rebelam contra a Zarashkne, a Rainha Aranha, lutam desde seu nascimento, ou um fruto da corrupção da deusa da intriga e do caos?Descubra acompanhando suas jornadas em a Prole da Escuridão, a primeira de uma série de histórias que se passa em Galdoran!
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: As Crônicas de Galdoran: O Mundo Sombrio [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608115





	1. Prelúdio: Uma Noite de Sangue

Os gritos e o tilintar de lâminas rompiam o silêncio agourento tão típico das noites de Torafinarchel, amedrontando a pequena criança que se escondia atrás do fundo falso de um guarda-roupas enquanto o sangue tingia as salas do complexo de habitações da Casa Auvryana’arn de vermelho. A matriarca da família drow já havia caído, seu pescoço quebrado pelo chicote de outra sacerdotisa de Zarashkne, a divindade caótica e cruel cultuada pelos elfos sombrios.

Naquele momento crítico, sem se importar com o fato de que algumas de suas irmãs estavam na área de alcance do feitiço que estava prestes a lançar, Phyxerin ousou conjurar um tipo de magia visto como tabu pela maioria dos povos que caminhavam sob a luz do Sol: um feitiço de necromancia. Ignorando a dor de cabeça que sentia e os gritos que ecoavam ao seu redor, o mago retirou uma esponja de sua bolsa de componentes e se pôs a entoar cânticos em Galdar Primal, a primeira língua escrita de Galdoran.

Uma nuvem negra se abateu em uma área de cerca de oitenta metros quadrados, absorvendo a umidade de tudo e todos que se encontravam dentro dela. Com o ar seco como estava, as sacerdotisas não conseguiam conjurar suas magias, e em pouco tempo, tombaram ao chão como cadáveres murchos e ressecados.

O esforço deixou o mago um pouco estonteado, de forma que ele cambaleou para trás, mas aquilo havia dado a sua irmã, Chessafae’stra, a vantagem que ela precisava para organizar um contra-ataque devastador, que varreu os soldados inimigos para fora do complexo e matou os que permaneceram do lado de dentro. Quando tudo finalmente terminou, os restos dos portões e os corredores do complexo estavam cobertos de sangue e corpos, e a família, que havia sobrevivido à tentativa de extermínio agora tinha uma nova matriarca.


	2. Torafinarchel

O silêncio impera nos gélidos túneis desprovidos de luz solar no qual se localiza uma vasta gama de reinos e cidades distintas, construídos em um ecossistema adaptado àquele ambiente sem mudanças de estação. Ali, naquele mundo hostil de escuridão, existem civilizações peculiares bastantes distintas, pouco conhecidas pelos povos da superfície que, salvo raras exceções, as temem.

A maior dessas cidades subterrâneas é Torafinarchel, uma cidade-Estado repleta de construções intrincadamente esculpidas nas formações rochosas do subterrâneo, principalmente castelos que pulsam com um brilho sútil de mágica. O encanto do lugar, sem sombra de dúvidas, reflete a transcendental e letal beleza dos drow, os principais habitantes do ambiente meticulosamente esculpido nas pedras. Contudo, tanto em se tratando da maravilhosa cidade quanto de seus belos habitantes, tal graça é traiçoeira: escondidos por trás do fascínio provocado pela beleza deslumbrante ao olhar há a sordidez e o caos que governam aquela sociedade, na qual o amor é visto como um fardo oneroso, o medo é uma companhia constante e a traição é uma forma recorrente de se subir ao poder.

O comando da cidade, que é habitada por cerca de cinquenta mil drow, é distribuído entre as treze famílias mais poderosas do povoamento – as cinco maiores casas nobres formam o Conselho Principal, e as outras oito casas com status de nobreza, o Conselho Geral –, às demais casas, resta disputar entre si as migalhas de poder na busca por ascensão hierárquica, com a expectativa de que um dia consigam fazer parte da aristocracia.

No entanto, a motivação por trás do ataque à Casa Auvryana’arn, a sétima família mais poderosa da cidade, não estava dentro dos moldes convencionais de uma casa tentar eliminar outra para subir de posição – a atacante, Casa Hunduis, que era a sexta família mais poderosa, sentiu-se ameaçada pelo crescimento intenso e constante da rival, e sua liderança optou por um ataque preventivo – ação que não foi de todo um erro, pois há muito uma casa não tentava eliminar outra, e em Torafinarchel, até mesmo o mais humilde dos escravos sabia que a paz aparente nada mais era do que a calmaria antes de uma tempestade.

O ataque foi bem planejado, mas no final, mesmo com as mortes da Matriarca Regente e quatro de suas filhas adultas, a Casa Auvryana’arn sobreviveu, e a herdeira, Chessafae’stra, usou da tentativa de assassinato que sofreu nas mãos de sua própria irmã para simultaneamente consolidar a sua posição e ganhar o favor da Zarashkne: sem hesitação, ela determinou a oferta de sua fracassada usurpadora em um ritual de sacrifício à Rainha Aranha, e com suas próprias mãos, empunhou a adaga cerimonial para abrir o peito da irmã e dele retirar o coração ainda pulsante.

A cerimônia ocorreu como o esperado, e em uma única ação, Chessafae’stra fez de sua irmã um exemplo e colocou a família em altas graças com a divindade cruel cultuada por seu povo. Sorrindo ao pensar na eficiência de tal ato enquanto se dirigia para seus novos aposentos após guardar os objetos usados no ritual profano, ela ouviu passos apressados em sua direção, seguidos pela voz juvenil de uma de suas filhas, Nathraena.

— Matrona Chessafae’stra, eu não quero de forma alguma questionar sua decisão. – Disse, com os dedos do pé tamborilando dentro dos sapatos fechados enquanto buscava manter a compostura diante do olhar severo que, mesmo evitando contato visual, sabia que lhe era dirigido.

— Então qual o motivo de se dirigir a mim como se estivesse prestes a fazê-lo? – Questionou a matriarca, fazendo com que a jovem abrisse a boca sem produzir nenhum som. No entanto, ela apenas fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, preparando-se para aceitar qualquer que fosse a reação de sua progenitora, especialmente porque agora era tarde demais para voltar atrás.

— Não havia outra forma de punir sua irmã? – Questionou a jovem, após encontrar as palavras que queria, apressando-se em explicar sua motivação para que esta não fosse confundida com clemência, um sentimento impróprio para uma sacerdotisa da Rainha Aranha. – Muitas pessoas de nossa família faleceram no ataque. Nós agora temos poucas sacerdotisas, e educar Mayrina irá atrasar os meus estudos. 

— Não, não havia. Se eu fosse leniente dessa vez por causa das circunstâncias, suas outras tias iriam pensar que poderiam tentar o mesmo e continuar vivas. E se uma delas obtivesse sucesso, você não seria mais considerada parte da alta nobreza. – Explicou, falando devagar. – Quanto aos seus estudos, eu já pensei em maneiras de fazer com que não sejam prejudicados. Sua irmã não será mais uma preocupação sua.

— E quanto à segurança de nossa casa? – Perguntou Nathraena, fazendo com que a matriarca emitisse um suspiro.

— Eu tomarei as medidas necessárias junto aos conselhos da cidade. Foque em alcançar o alto sacerdócio e não se preocupe com assuntos que estão além de sua função atual. – Declarou, dando suas costas para a jovem e andando em direção ao quarto de estudos de seu irmão, Phyxerin, sem se preocupar em bater à porta do cômodo, se divertindo quando o homem saltou da cadeira onde estava sentado pronto para se defender de um possível ataque devido à falta de aviso prévio.

— Algo que eu possa fazer por você? – Inqueriu o mago, erguendo as sobrancelhas ao reconhecer sua irmã.

A matriarca se aproximou da mesa onde estavam os pertences do homem, correndo os dedos pelo grimório aberto na mesma de forma casual antes de se voltar para ele. 

— Sim. – Respondeu, sorrindo. – Um experimento envolvendo sua sobrinha. Mais precisamente, a educação dela.

— O que quer que eu faça? – Questionou, seus olhos brilhando indisfarçavelmente.

— Quero que contate Trielaste. A incursão à superfície que ela está liderando encontrou alguns contratempos, mas deve chegar até o alvo amanhã. Quero que ela e Nymzar fiquem atentos aos adversários mais formidáveis e tentem capturá-los com vida. – Instruiu, pausando por alguns instantes, seus olhos se voltando para o grimório. – E também os que pareçam cultos, tenham filhos ou estejam na fase da infância.

O mago inclinou a cabeça para o lado, franzindo as sobrancelhas diante da última solicitação.

— Tenho permissão para lhe perguntar o propósito? – Questionou, uma vez que crianças costumavam não render muito.

— Sim. Conhecer para melhor dominar. – Respondeu, sorrindo. – Quero que eles sejam usados na educação de Mayrina para que ela cresça interagindo com eles, e assim entendê-los melhor do que qualquer um de nós. Se algum deles tiver alguma habilidade digna de atenção, eu quero que ela aprenda. Se conhecerem algum idioma para o qual interpretes são raros, eu quero que a ensinem. Eu quero que ela saiba como eles pensam, e saiba encontrar soluções que nenhum de nós imaginaria para os problemas que possa enfrentar no futuro. Posso contar com vocês para isso?

— Sempre. – Declarou o mago, sem se preocupar em disfarçar o quanto aquela ideia arriscada lhe era atraente.

— Excelente. Eu irei à reunião dos conselhos. Certifique-se de que todos, principalmente Mayrina, assistam à punição de nossos inimigos uma vez que essa comece a ser executada. – Disse, deixando os aposentos para convocar sua escolta e sair em direção ao imponente prédio onde ocorriam as reuniões de ambos os conselhos da cidade.

Phyxerin sorriu ao ponderar sobre a possibilidade de ficar responsável por supervisionar a educação de Mayrina – por mais que tentasse não sentir empatia pela menina, ele não conseguia se impedir de ver nela o garotinho que ele mesmo era anos atrás: uma criança cheia de energia, profundamente frustrada por ter que exercer as enfadonhas tarefas de limpar a casa e servir os adultos ao invés de aprender sobre magia. A rebeldia devido ao tédio que ele sentia na época, no entanto, logo foi surrada para fora dele por sua irmã mais velha, cuja morte ele não lamentava nenhum pouco.

Saiu de seu quarto de estudos, percorrendo as pontes suspensas que ligavam um cômodo superior da casa ao outro, e começou a trocar de roupa, questionando-se se as semelhanças entre a sobrinha e o menino que ele era décadas – talvez séculos – atrás iam para além da rebeldia e da sede de aprendizado. Por fim, olhou-se no espelho, terminando de abotoar o robe intricado, e deixou seu quarto para buscar a criança

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que gostem do capítulo, por favor, não deixem de comentar dizendo o que gostaram e o que pode ser melhorado.


	3. Balaedril

O som das espadas se chocando ecoava pela sala, as lâminas colidindo chegavam a emitir pequenas faíscas devido à intensidade dos golpes ágeis e precisos, que pareciam uma dança tamanha a elegância com que eram desferidos. A luta parecia equilibrada, até que a drow murmurou algumas palavras e, em poucos instantes, um pequeno raio atingiu o rapaz, deixando sua guarda aberta o bastante para que ela encostasse a espada em seu queixo.

— Isso é trapaça! – protestou o elfo, fazendo com que a esposa risse.

— É? Eu não me lembro de termos concordado em colocar o uso de magia como algo fora das regras – rebateu Balaedril, abaixando a arma. – Lyla, você está sendo nossa juíza, o que me diz?

— As regras dizem que não devem ser empregados meios que possam danificar ou sujar a casa, e que os competidores devem usar a força de forma moderada, para não colocar em risco a vida ou a integridade física um do outro... o choque foi muito forte? – perguntou a jovem, preocupada.

— Não, mas... – Caethlasvain logo foi interrompido.

— Então foi uma vitória dentro das regras, pai. Você vai ter que deixar ela ir nessa missão – declarou Lylaswyn, para a satisfação de sua mãe. Caethlasvain, no entanto, franziu a testa, levando a mão livre até as sobrancelhas: não gostava nenhum pouco daquela ideia. 

— Não faça essa cara de preocupação, você sabe que eu consigo me cuidar – disse a mulher, diante da expressão consternada do marido, que parecia querer protegê-la, mesmo o contrário sendo mais plausível. 

— Sim. Mas também sei o quão letais e bem treinados seus inimigos são, e que eles estarão em maior número – rebateu o elfo, cruzando os braços, sabendo que se tentasse acompanha-la iria acabar atrapalhando ao invés de ajudar. – Existem outras pessoas que podem fazer isso, por que tem que ser você?

— Porque se todos esperarem que outra pessoa faça isso, aqueles que querem escapar da teia de mentiras de Zarashkne ficarão à mercê da sorte... e ela não costuma ser gentil – a drow respondeu, de forma firme. – Além disso, é apenas um chamado para voluntários, não significa que eu irei fazer parte da equipe de resgate.

— Mas então... – O elfo foi interrompido.

— Valaun estava infiltrado na maior cidade de Tenebregan, Caeth. Irão precisar de toda ajuda que puderem conseguir – explicou, voltando-se para Lylaswyn. – Separe meu equipamento, Lyla.

— Tome cuidado, mãe – disse Lylaswyn, antes de correr para o andar de cima da casa, separar as armas e mantimentos dos quais sua mãe precisaria. 

— Por favor, escute sua filha – pediu Caethlasvain, abraçando-a.

— Vocês falam como se eu estivesse fazendo isso pela primeira vez. Eu irei voltar para vocês, Caeth. Eu prometo – declarou, acariciando os cabelos do marido.

— Eu sei que vai. Mas realmente não há nada que eu possa fazer para ajudar? – perguntou o elfo.

— Há – disse a drow. – Cuide de nossa filha em minha ausência. E aproveite que vou estar fora para tentar se reconciliar com seu pai. Ele é parte da família, mesmo – 

Caethlasvain balançou a cabeça em uma negativa muda, o tom de sua voz preenchido pelo pesar.

— Ele abriu mão disso quando renegou Lyla – afirmou, de forma ressentida.

— Mesmo que ele se recuse a reconhecer que é o avô dela, ele ainda é seu pai. – Insistiu a mulher, fazendo com que ele suspirasse. Caethlasvain estava prestes a fazer uma objeção, quando os passos apressados de Lylaswyn interromperam a conversa. 

– Eu trouxe o que você costuma levar, mãe – disse a jovem, entregando uma bolsa enganosamente pequena para a mulher.

— Obrigada, Lyla. Vejo vocês em alguns dias – respondeu a paladina de Synvathea, beijando a bochecha da filha antes de se despedir do marido com um beijo prolongado. Caethlasvain apenas suspirou, sabendo que “alguns dias” poderiam significar, dependendo da dificuldade da missão, uma semana ou um mês sem notícias.

O que o preocupava não era uma questão de confiança em sua esposa ou suas habilidades – já a havia visto em combate, e confiava nela mais do que em si mesmo – mas a missão era em Torafinarchel, a capital maldita dos seguidores de Zarashkne, em quem as histórias de terror que o faziam se esconder debaixo do cobertor quando era criança eram baseadas. Não importa o quão formidável a equipe de voluntários formada por Imnolufein fosse: eles estariam em menor número, contra inimigos tão impressionantes quanto.

Ainda assim, Lylaswyn voltou para dentro de casa completamente tranquila, como se sua mãe estivesse indo para uma vila vizinha e não para Tenebregan, onde a realidade era tão assustadora quanto pesadelos. Ao contrário de seu pai, aceitava que não havia nada que pudessem fazer, e optava por acreditar na invencibilidade do bem contra o mal.


	4. Mayrina

O silêncio era tanto que o drow podia ouvir sua própria respiração. Escondida dentro de seu armário, uma garotinha cobria a boca com as mãos, evitando fazer barulho, piscando várias vezes enquanto espiava pela fresta. Procurando por ela, o homem se abaixou perto da cama, levantando os lençóis. A criança aproveitou o momento, abrindo a porta de seu esconderijo com cautela, esperando que ele não fosse notá-la, mas ele logo se levantou, virando-se em sua direção.

– Aí está você! Espero que não tenha feito muita bagunça para se enfiar aí dentro! – exclamou Phyxerin, sua voz firme, porém desprovida de raiva, uma vez que a surpresa prevalecia sobre tal sentimento. A pequena praguejou algo em seu idioma natal, frustrada por não ter conseguido surpreender o tio como queria, mas o sentimento logo desapareceu diante da instrução que lhe foi dada: – Se arrume, nós vamos sair.

– Mesmo? O que vamos fazer? – perguntou Mayrina, que nunca havia saído das dependências de sua casa antes, sem conseguir conter o sorriso largo que se formou em seu rosto, deu alguns pulinhos de animação diante da chance de finalmente conhecer mais da cidade.

– Você verá o que acontece com aqueles que quebram nossas leis – disse o mago, enquanto a garotinha pegava o vestido que sua mãe lhe dissera ser para ocasiões especiais.

Não muito longe dali, no entanto, uma outra criança se escondia por motivos bem mais sérios: a maior parte da família Hunduis estava barricada dentro de sua casa, aguardando o simulacro de justiça que levaria à sua destruição, mas não a pequena Etheril – em um raríssimo ato de compaixão, um rapaz aproveitou que ela era jovem demais para ser reconhecida e a levou consigo, envenenando as demais crianças da casa antes de desertar – algo que poderia parecer cruel, mas diante do que estava prestes a acontecer, era uma ação tremendamente misericordiosa.

Valaun sabia que não tinha muito tempo, uma vez que a vigilância nos tuneis estava reduzida, pois todos que estavam na cidade haviam sido dispensados para assistir ao espetáculo macabro, mas a duração dele seria curta, e, além disso, ele deveria se misturar ao último grupo de plebeus que desertava a família condenada para ter que certeza de que ninguém reconheceria a menina. 

– Para onde estamos indo? – ela perguntou, recebendo apenas o gesto do indicador sobre os lábios, acompanhado de um chiado como resposta.

Na cidade, as outras onze casas que compunham os conselhos, bem como os professores e estudantes mais velhos das três instituições de ensino, se reuniam para promulgar a obliteração dos infratores, culpados de falhar na tentativa de destruir outra casa de forma encoberta. O crime pelo qual foram condenados não se tratava da tentativa de eliminar toda uma família, e sim no fracasso em atingir tal objetivo ao deixar sobreviventes. 

Uma voz de potência sobrenatural lia a sentença da casa Hunduis: por ter despertado a ira da Rainha Aranha, a família seria destruída e relegada ao esquecimento, seus recursos que sobrevivessem ao ataque brutal seriam dados à família Auvryana’arn, como compensação pela ofensiva sofrida na noite anterior. Obviamente, os únicos que não haviam desertado eram os escravos, mantidos em sua indefesa posição fadada à morte por artefatos enfeitiçados, alguns encontrando um conforto macabro na ideia de que os usurpadores de sua liberdade estavam prestes a ter uma morte brutal.

Em um ponto estratégico nos ombros de seu tio, Mayrina assistia o espetáculo macabro, sem se incomodar com a luz que vinha dos braseiros.

– Para que os braseiros? – perguntou a criança, curiosa.

– Para abrir portais dos planos inferiores – explicou Nathraena, assistindo com um fascínio que não fazia a menor questão de esconder.

– É bom que façam silêncio quando os demônios começarem a sair. Eu quero ouvir os gritos – declarou Gaussaiara, irmã mais velha de ambas, que aguardava ansiosamente pelo início do massacre, direcionando um olhar de reprovação para suas irmãs mais novas.

– Uau! Eles são enormes! Como vão garantir que não ataquem as crianças? – questionou a menina, do alto de sua inocência infantil, com os olhos arregalados quando as primeiras criaturas começaram a sair do portal. Naquele momento, os demais membros de sua família riram, como se ela tivesse acabado de contar uma piada.

– Quem te disse que não é para eles atacarem as crianças? – interrogou Laelavin, a primogênita da família, após parar de rir quando percebeu que sua irmã caçula estava falando sério.

– Ninguém. Mas elas não fizeram nada... não participaram do ataque... – respondeu a garotinha, explicando o motivo de sua pergunta. – Por que vão ser atacadas também? Pelo que estão sendo punidas?

– A clemência é uma fraqueza que atrai a morte. Se as deixarmos vivas, passarão o resto de suas vidas tramando uma vingança contra todas as famílias dessa cidade – explicou Laelavin, como se aquilo fosse óbvio. – Ou você faria algo diferente caso atentassem contra nossa família?

– Silêncio, vai começar – declarou Gaussaiara, quando os enormes monstros com numerosos braços começaram a atacar a casa Hunduis. Entretanto, não foi possível escutar os gritos de terror naquele momento, pois estes foram abafados pelos sons dos glifos que explodiam sem sequer incomodar as criaturas horrendas, que continuavam sua caminhada até a casa da família fadada à morte.

Somaram-se a esse ataque as conjurações de raios, ácido líquido e bolas de fogo feitos pelos professores da Academia de Magia e seus estudantes. Os membros da Academia de Armas se posicionaram de forma estratégica, com bestas de mão prontas para disparar contra qualquer membro da família condenada que tentasse escapar. Mayrina assistia a tudo com um misto de fascínio e apreensão – sua pergunta havia ficado sem resposta satisfatória, e ela se perguntava se havia alguma criança da sua idade naquela casa que estava sendo alvejada pelo inferno.

Para o deleite de Gaussaiara, não demorou para que os primeiros gritos ecoassem, completamente agonizantes e preenchidos por puro terror. Mayrina mordeu os lábios, secretamente aliviada ao perceber que a voz era de uma pessoa adulta. Dividida entre a satisfação pelo ataque contra sua família estar sendo vingado e os sentimentos negativos causados por aquele espetáculo macabro, a criança cobriu os lábios ao ver um rapaz sendo devorado ainda vivo por um dos monstros com dezenas de braços.

Tentando evitar destino semelhante, uma mulher que aparentava ter a mesma idade que uma de suas irmãs tentou fugir por uma das janelas, mas seu corpo foi perfurado por dúzias de flechas e, antes mesmo que pudesse cair ao chão, foi erguido por uma série de raios. Mesmo após todos esses ataques, o cadáver não terminou sua trajetória, pois uma mão cheia de garras o pegou no ar, levando-o até uma boca enorme.

Mayrina apertou os ombros de seu tio, o terror rapidamente superando qualquer satisfação por vingança que pudesse estar sentindo. 

– Não se sinta mal por eles, pequena – disse Phyxerin, ao perceber o medo que a criança estava sentindo. – Foram eles que provocaram isso. Ademais, somos a sexta família regente agora.

– Silêncio – rosnou Gaussaiara. Nathraena pegou a garotinha, colocando-a no chão, atribuindo sua reação à pouca idade – afinal, nada mais natural para uma criança pequena do que ter medo de monstros enormes devoradores de pessoas.

– Isso acontece apenas com quem é pego quebrando as regras. Por isso você deve aprendê-las – explicou, aproveitando a oportunidade para tentar incutir obediência na irmã. A natureza questionadora de Mayrina, no entanto, logo fez tal plano ir por água abaixo.

– E se alguém quebra as regras sem ser pego? – questionou a menina.

– Então nada acontece com ela – explicou Phyxerin, enquanto assistiam ao espetáculo de horror e destruição. – Desde que ela não desperte a ira de Zarashkne ou não seja pega, ela não tem o que temer.

– Muito obrigada, Phyxerin – declarou Nathraena, em um tom sarcástico.

– De nada, minha sobrinha – respondeu o homem, sem deixar a oportunidade de usar a frustração da noviça para se expressar: sabia que os tempos em que podia se divertir às custas de provocações contra ela estavam chegando ao fim, pois quando ela se tornasse uma sacerdotisa, ele não poderia mais trata-la de maneira tão irreverente e informal.

Mayrina permaneceu em silêncio, observando a casa que outrora era o lar da sexta família regente ser reduzida a uma pilha de pedras sem vida – um lembrete sombrio de que era perfeitamente aceitável para uma casa destruir outra na surdina, mas que fracassos não seriam tolerados, resultando na erradicação impiedosa de ofensores que falhassem em atingir seu objetivo – a sociedade drow era desleal e repleta de intrigas, mas se alguém executasse uma ação contra as leis majoritariamente de fachada sem fracassar e sem que houvesse um flagra, não havia investigação e a pessoa simplesmente ficava impune.

A suposta ordem era uma farsa, e as únicas leis que de fato se compeliam a cumprir diziam respeito a Zarashkne, a cruel divindade que havia sido banida para os planos inferiores após tramar contra as demais deidades élficas. Se contrapondo a ela estava sua filha, Synvathea – divindade da beleza e da canção, ela não havia sido banida de Arvandor, o plano domínio dos Morashyraes Osbaresi, com a mãe, mas optou por segui-la para oferecer uma alternativa àqueles que desejassem buscá-la. Uma luz na escuridão, ela visava estabelecer uma convivência pacífica entre os drows e os elfos, esperando que um dia os elfos sombrios e demais raças pudessem voltar a conviver em harmonia. 

Os seguidores da Donzela da Noite eram uma minoria perseguida na maioria das cidades drow e incompreendida na maior parte das civilizações da superfície, mas isso não os impedia de se organizarem nas comunidades que os acolhiam para oferecer ajuda, não apenas a drows que desejassem deixar a sociedade decadente de Zarashkne para trás, mas também a qualquer pessoa que precisasse de ajuda ou fosse vítima de injustiça – por vezes, arriscando-se a se infiltrarem em sociedades devotas à Rainha Aranha para ajudar escravos a fugirem ou libertar outros drows da teia de mentiras da Tecelã – essas valentes pessoas, no entanto, sequer tinham sua existência amplamente reconhecida, e nem sempre conseguiam voltar de suas missões para novamente sentir o vento em seus cabelos ou dançar sob a luz da Lua.


	5. Thyrkasael

Ao contrário dos túneis silenciosos de Tenebregan, a superfície pulsava com vida, o aroma das flores permeando o ar de maneira sutil, anunciando a chegada da primavera, razão pela qual as pessoas decoravam as ruas. O som da música podia ser ouvido em todas as partes de Thyrkasael, a capital de Arivandar, enquanto crianças brincavam nas ruas e comerciantes, vindos de todas as nações amigas do continente, montavam suas barracas com os mais variados tipos de produtos.

No entanto, mesmo nesse mundo iluminado, existiam lugares dominados pela tensão. Era o caso de um suntuoso palácio de arquitetura élfica, casa de uma das famílias nobres locais, na qual a troca de cortesias havia se encerrado e dado lugar a uma troca de farpas.

— Então, a drow que você chama de esposa se ofereceu para ir em mais uma incursão ao subterrâneo. Não está preocupado com isso? – questionou Thaellon, de forma insinuante, fazendo com que seu filho mordesse o lábio inferior antes de responder.

— Balaedril sabe se cuidar – disse Caethlasvain.

— Não é em relação a isso que lhe pergunto – asseverou o elfo dourado, balançando a cabeça sem se preocupar em esconder seu desprazer com as escolhas do rapaz. – O número de drows nessa cidade só tem crescido desde que ela e seu clã vieram para cá. Está confiando demais nela.

— Por que eu não confiaria? Ela salvou minha vida – retrucou o rapaz, cada vez mais incomodado.

— E sabe-se lá quantos de nós ela matou antes disso – declarou o homem, fazendo com que seu filho cerrasse os punhos, os nós dos dedos ficando brancos devido à força feita pelo jovem para conter o ímpeto de reagir com violência à declaração ultrajante do pai.

— Balaedril cresceu sendo parte da Igreja de Synvathea, ela nunca levantou suas armas sem ser em autodefesa ou para ajudar quem precisava! – exclamou, indignado.

— Isso é o que ela diz. Mas a família dela ainda veio de Tenebregan – disse Thaellon, um suspiro profundo deixou os lábios de Caethlasvain. – E

— E a permanência deles já foi votada pelos três órgãos que legislam sobre Thyrkasael. Ou você já se esqueceu que de todas as vinte e uma pessoas que os compõe, apenas cinco votaram contra, e uma delas foi você? – Interrompeu o rapaz, cutucando velhas feridas no orgulho de seu pai: esse voto havia lhe custado não apenas a relação entre os dois, mas também entre Thaellon e sua esposa, Nimerianna.

Havia tentado todos os recursos para tentar manter os drows longe de Thyrkasael, ou ao menos de sua família – primeiro, recorreu à assembleia nacional, onde cada uma das sete províncias tinha seus interesses representados por uma pessoa – e após muita deliberação e discussões intensas, foi decidido que essa decisão não cabia àquela assembleia. Então, recorreu à assembleia provincial, onde ficou decidido que cada cidade deveria decidir sua política a respeito de quem podia ou não nela entrar ou permanecer.

Foi nessa instância que ele sofreu sua maior derrota: não apenas foram quatro votos contra um, mas também Nimerianna usou de sua influência para fazer com que o número de votantes fosse ampliado de cinco para sete, e elevar a família de Balaedril ao status de nobreza, garantindo que eles pudessem participar diretamente da tomada de decisões e criando a casa Zaumitore, cujo símbolo consiste em uma harpa na forma de uma Lua Crescente.

— Não. Mas espero não precisar te lembrar a inquietação social que foi gerada por isso – respondeu Thaellon.

— Cento e vinte anos atrás! As coisas mudam, pai! – exclamou o jovem.

— Nem todas as coisas. A desconfiança de algumas pessoas continua a mesma. Muitos de nossos cidadãos não se sentem confortáveis com a presença deles – disse o nobre.

— Foi um erro eu ter vindo aqui – disse Caethlasvain, se erguendo. – Afinal, você é uma dessas pessoas. Sequer conhece sua própria neta.

— Eu não tenho nenhuma neta com sangue sombrio – retorquiu o elfo dourado, com um tom de voz severo. A reação de seu filho não veio com palavras, e sim com um gesto: ele se levantou de forma abrupta, e deixou o aposento, batendo a porta atrás de si com força antes de seguir a passos largos em direção à saída do palácio, atravessando os amplos e suntuosos salões, sem dar atenção à sua beleza arquitetônica e às belíssimas obras de arte situadas em cada um deles.

Os guardas e demais trabalhadores trocaram olhares, e, hesitante, um deles bateu à porta da sala onde o nobre outrora conversava com seu filho caçula, visivelmente preocupado.

— Senhor, seu filho parece bastante exaltado. Devo ir atrás dele? – perguntou.

— Não. Deixe-o partir. Ele já é dono de suas próprias decisões – respondeu, o tom de indiferença disfarçando a dor por trás de tais palavras. – E, infelizmente, algumas delas são lamentáveis.

Aquele, sem dúvidas, seria mais um Ehtele’thaerolar – festival da primavera que celebrava as artes, beleza, fertilidade e renovação – que ele passaria sem seu filho caçula: mais um ano se iniciava no calendário élfico, mais um ano em que eles se distanciavam ainda mais, na concepção de Thaellon, por causa da drow e sua filha.

Alheio ao fato de que se Caethlasvain ainda mantinha algum contato era devido à insistência de Balaedril e Lylaswyn, o elfo dourado as ressentia, convicto de que elas manipulavam seu filho contra ele em algum plano sórdido ou vingança a longo prazo – não sabia pelo que se vingariam, mas conseguia imaginar muitos planos perversos que poderiam levar décadas ou séculos para dar frutos, e, diferentemente de Nimerianna, ele acreditava que os únicos drows bons eram drows mortos.

Tal convicção o afastou de Caethlasvain, que insistia que Balaedril e sua família o haviam salvado – algo que ele acreditava não passar de uma farsa bem elaborada, fácil de executar para seres dissimulados como os elfos sombrios, mas no qual Nimerianna também acreditou – e, tentando mediar o conflito e evitar a cisão entre pai e filho, ela insistiu por décadas para que o ex-marido assumisse a neta mestiça.

Assim como seu filho, no entanto, Nimerianna acabou por se afastar de Thaellon: Lylaswyn era sua neta, sangue de seu sangue, independentemente de ser meio-drow, mas o elfo dourado estava resoluto em não reconhecer isso, e apenas o fato de que Balaedril estava grávida o dissuadiu de matá-la. A criança que ela gerou, porém, ele jamais reconheceria como sua neta – jamais aceitaria alguém com o mesmo sangue que os assassinos de sua primogênita como parte de sua família.

* * *

Outro local onde a tensão contrastava com a descontração das festividades primaveris que tomavam as ruas era a Igreja de Synvathea, que normalmente participava de forma ávida do evento com seus músicos. Naquele dia, no entanto, o clima era de solenidade – um dos seus estava em apuros, era a mensagem que os magos haviam repassado a todos os membros maiores de idade – e muitos ali se reuniam para oferecer ajuda.

As lideranças precisaram disfarçar a emoção ao perceber que entre os voluntários não haviam apenas drows, mas também elfos de todas as etnias, incluindo até mesmo alguns elfos solares. No entanto, optaram por agradecer a oferta e dispensá-los, uma vez que eles estariam sob maior perigo devido ao ódio que os seguidores de Zarashkne tinham de seus primos da superfície.

— Agradecemos a presença de todos – declarou Va’Alyuedril, esposa de Imnolufein e alta-sacerdotisa de Synvathea. – Considerando os custos da missão, pedimos que aqueles que tenham crianças pequenas, não possuam habilidades de combate ou possuam alguma dificuldade de locomoção reconsiderem participar delas.

Alguns dos voluntários se dispersaram, e, em seguida, a mulher pediu que aqueles que fossem os únicos provedores de suas famílias também não participassem. Usando de outros critérios, ela foi rapidamente afunilando o número de pessoas que ainda estavam presentes.

Ao final, Imnolufein fez uma triagem dentre os presentes, escolhendo cinco, uma equipe pequena, porém que acreditaria ser eficaz: Riztar, um jovem patrulheiro que havia sido pessoalmente treinado por Valaun; Balaedril, uma paladina, isto é, guerreira sagrada, com voto de redenção; Luaryna, uma formidável guerreira que havia sido convertida a Synvathea há poucas décadas; Sabril, uma barda, ou seja, uma artista capaz de extrair poder mágico da música; e Iraena, sua própria aprendiz. Feito isso, começou o delicado processo de criar um portal.

Os portais eram passagens mágicas, normalmente feitas para durar séculos ou milênios de usos ilimitados, o que os tornavam algo substancialmente custoso – entretanto, não era o caso do que estava sendo feito por Imnolufein, que deveria durar apenas algumas horas e deixar de existir após ser atravessado um certo número de vezes. O experiente mago meditou por um tempo, concentrando a sua energia, e então deu início ao longo ritual.

— O portal nos levará até Silbaen – explicou Iraena, enquanto Va’Alyuedril cuidadosamente sincronizava sua energia com a mana, sétimo elemento que definia o tecido da realidade, criando um atalho temporário de onde estavam até o vilarejo mencionado pela maga. – De lá, iremos até a caverna Teilshoraes, onde Imnolufein irá abrir um portal para perto de onde Valaun está.

O processo de abrir um portal não era apenas física e mentalmente cansativo, mas também demandava um amplo conhecimento do mundo astral para evitar seus habitantes mais perigosos e do caminho do ponto de partida até o destino para evitar acidentes, sendo, devido às suas exigências, algo que poucos magos conseguiam fazer. O plano era simples, e o melhor que poderiam ter nas circunstâncias, porém ousado.

— É compreensível se alguém quiser desistir – disse Imnolufein. – Mas, uma vez cruzado o portal, não haverá mais volta.

— Valaun está contando conosco. Não vamos desistir – respondeu Riztar, o mais jovem dos voluntários, que estava embarcando em sua primeira missão de alto risco. Luaryna olhou em sua direção, assentindo com um menear de cabeça.

Apesar da aparente confiança, no entanto, a guerreira podia sentir suor se acumulando em suas mãos mesmo na temperatura suave do começo da primavera, e inconscientemente tocou a cicatriz que atravessava o lado esquerdo de seu rosto – um lembrete permanente dos perigos que quase lhe ceifaram a vida e, por muito pouco, não a deixaram cega de um olho, sobre o qual ela inconscientemente deixava seus cabelos prateados caírem quando estava insegura.

“Sim, ele está contando conosco... e se estou aqui hoje, é por causa de pessoas como ele. É o mínimo que posso fazer” pensou, afastando os cabelos do rosto em uma tentativa de se recompor. Percebendo a inquietação da amada, Sabril lhe deu a mão.

— Não vamos desistir – repetiu Luaryna, diante do encorajamento. Ela buscou por uma superfície reflexiva, olhando seu próprio rosto uma última vez, e respirou fundo.

“Eu devo isso. É o mínimo que posso fazer” pensou, ainda que tivesse certeza de que a confiança e o otimismo do jovem Riztar se deviam à inexperiência – diferentemente dela, o rapaz de lindos olhos cor de cobre pálido havia crescido na superfície, sem nunca ter experimentado a crueldade de seu povo, apenas tendo escutado a respeito dela nos relatos de outras pessoas. Essa inexperiência a fazia questionar ele ter sido escolhido por Imnolufein para compor a equipe, mas ela não ousou se pronunciar a respeito de suas dúvidas – ao invés disso, olhou para o portal que se formava à sua frente, pensando em quais perigos e adversários iriam enfrentar no subterrâneo hostil.

Riztar mordeu o lábio, imaginando como seria a misteriosa e temida terra de seu povo, a respeito da qual só havia ouvido falar em histórias contadas à noite para assustar crianças, ou ao redor de uma fogueira entre jovens disputando quem tinha mais coragem. Apesar de saber dos riscos envolvidos, estava calmo, não apenas por acreditar nas habilidades dos outros membros da equipe, mas principalmente por confiar em Valaun, que o havia lhe ensinado boa parte do que sabia sobre combate e exploração de zonas desconhecidas.

Havia um silêncio pesado ali, tão irônico e inadequado para os aposentos de um templo dedicado a uma divindade da canção, e tão similar ao dos túneis frios e hostis de Tenebregan, pelos quais Valaun se esgueirava com Etheril – um silêncio permeado pela tensão do perigo e pelo medo da perda – todos estavam prontos para o pior, era verdade, mas independente das possibilidades, ninguém nunca desejaria o pior, e mesmo entre aquele grupo pequeno e bem preparado, aquilo não era exceção.

Quando o portal ficou pronto e mostrou o vilarejo rural de Silbaen, no entanto, não houve hesitação – Imnolufein se despediu de sua esposa, exausta pelo esforço, com um beijo, como se fosse a última vez, como sempre fazia antes de assumir qualquer risco, e após sussurrar que a amava ao pé do ouvido, atravessou o portal juntamente com os demais.


	6. O Festival de Primavera

O cheiro de comida e de flores tomava conta das ruas junto com a música e a dança na celebração da renovação primaveril, que se seguia à austeridade do inverno, as ruas outrora vazias e cobertas de neve, lotadas de pessoas festejando – sendo uma dessas pessoas Lylaswyn, que agia como se não tivesse a real dimensão do quão arriscada era a missão na qual sua mãe estava embarcando, e sua avó, Nimerianna – ambas estavam a horas desfrutando das festividades, até que, cansada de dançar, Lylaswyn sentou-se em uma raiz que havia sido, através do uso da magia, esculpida para formar um confortável e belo banco.

– Já se cansou? – provocou Nimerianna, sentando-se ao seu lado.

– Não, só estou com um pouco de fome – respondeu a mestiça, seus olhos violeta buscando avidamente pelas tendas de comida quando avistaram algo que lhes capturou a atenção de tal maneira que, por um instante, todo seu corpo esqueceu que o estômago estava vazio: uma flauta de porcelana branca, estampada com gladíolos¹ cuidadosamente pintados e montada com juntas de prata.

Sem dar atenção ao banner sobre o estande, que inibiria sua aproximação caso o tivesse visto, a jovem foi em direção ao delicado objeto.

– O que foi, Lyla? – perguntou sua avó, seguindo o olhar da neta. 

– É linda... – a jovem murmurou, já perto da barraca, antes que a elfa lunar pudesse detê-la. O vendedor, que até então estava de costas, se voltou para ela, ficando boquiaberto ao ver a elfa com sangue drow.

– Posso ajudar em algo? – disse o rapaz, de olhos e cabelos dourados, fazendo com que fosse a vez de Lylaswyn precisar se recompor. Ambos olhavam para a flauta, e então um para o outro, desconcertados, antes da moça recuperar a capacidade de fala.

– A flauta... – Começou a dizer, com receio, fazendo com que o rapaz lhe estendesse o objeto, seus olhos se arregalando em agradável surpresa quando ela o segurou.

“Nossa...” pensou o rapaz, ao ver a forma como a cor dos olhos da jovem era idêntica à dos gladíolos, e as juntas de prata tinham um reflexo nos longos e esvoaçantes cabelos da meio-drow. Nimerianna parou onde estava, percebendo que sua neta não estava em uma situação arriscada, e disfarçadamente observou os dois jovens.

– É como se ela tivesse sido feita para você – finalmente disse o elfo dourado, fazendo o sangue fluir para as bochechas da moça.

– Obrigada – disse, surpresa: elfos dourados costumavam ter um grande desdém pelas outras raças, expressando abertamente seu ódio pelos drows e tendo uma visão paternalista dos demais povos élficos. Em Thyrkasael, foram os maiores opositores da aceitação da Igreja de Synvathea, e nas cidades de Arivandar onde eram maioria, bem como em Melivaer, defendiam a política de matar qualquer drow que avistassem.

– Eu... cobraria apenas poder pintar você segurando ela... – confessou o rapaz, levando a mão à nuca, as bochechas douradas assumindo uma cor acobreada diante do acanhamento. – Mas a tenda é do meu pai...

– Eu entendo – disse a jovem. – Quanto seu pai cobraria por ela?

“Ah, jovens...” pensou Nimerianna, com um sorriso largo no rosto, enquanto observava entre a multidão.

– Dez moedas de ouro. Mas eu te vendo por cinco, dou um jeito de meu pai não perceber... – o rapaz propôs.

– Eu não posso aceitar – respondeu a mestiça, mexendo em seus bolsos.

– Tudo bem, mas eu posso te ver novamente? – pediu, sua confiança quase falhando por alguns instantes, suas bochechas ficando ainda mais coradas.

– Sim. – Ela evitou olhá-lo para que o brilho em seus olhos não revelasse a velocidade com que seu coração batia. – Pode me encontrar no portão norte da cidade, pouco antes do pôr-do-Sol?

– Posso. – Foi a resposta, seguida por uma despedida tímida.

– Parece que você conseguiu mais que a flauta. – Notou Nimerianna, com um sorriso largo em seu rosto, quando sua neta retornou com o delicado objeto.

– Vó! – exclamou.

– Vocês marcaram um encontro, não marcaram? – inqueriu.

– Sim – respondeu a jovem, corando.

– Eu estou feliz por você, mas há algo que talvez não tenha reparado no banner da loja – a mulher explicou, enquanto andavam em direção às tendas de comida.

– O que tem o banner da loja? – perguntou Lylaswyn, olhando para trás.

Só então ela reparou no símbolo que consistia em uma espada longa cujo castão era desenhado como um Sol, reconhecendo-o imediatamente – o símbolo da casa Amakiir, uma das famílias que mais opunha a presença dos drows em Arivandar, sendo muitos de seus membros devotos de Aeresis, divindade élfica da vingança e morte em batalha.

– Acha que ele... – Nimerianna a interrompeu.

– Ele não é um problema. Provavelmente pensa diferente dos pais – ela explicou à neta, parando em frente a uma tenda de comidas exóticas. – Estes, sim, serão um problema. Eu já te contei a história de Caeth e sua mãe, não contei?

– Sim – disse a jovem. – Mas eu prefiro não pensar nisso... ao menos não hoje.

– Eu entendo. A reação de seu avô... bem, não foi inesperada, tampouco adequada – explicou a mulher. – Você pode ser apenas parte elfa das sombras, e isso pode amenizar um pouco do ódio que eles nutrem, mas esteja preparada por uma reação similar por parte dos pais dele.

– Eu estarei preparada – disse a jovem, com um sorriso.

Nimerianna sorriu, e, com isso, as duas se voltaram para a tenda em frente à qual estavam, disfarçando a surpresa ao perceberem as pupilas verticais de seu atendente, que tinha uma língua bifurcada e parecia ter algumas escamas no braço: os registros históricos que sobreviveram à Guerra Divina, ocorrida anos atrás, falavam sobre pessoas que eram parte dragão, mas todos acreditavam que aquilo era apenas lenda – afinal, dragões eram enormes bestas capazes de esmagar alguém apenas com o peso de seu corpo, e poucas pessoas ousavam pensar nas complicações que poderiam vir de outros fatores ligados a proporções – as que faziam, como Lylaswyn havia acidentalmente acabado de fazer, ficavam extremamente desconcertadas com a ideia de dragões tentando procriar com qualquer criatura que não fosse outro dragão.

– A carne está muito boa – disse Nimerianna, esperando que o vendedor não fosse reparar na expressão boquiaberta de Lylaswyn, que encarava sua refeição com olhos arregalados. – De onde vem mesmo?

– De Drakeeria, senhora. Nas terras de Asagron – explicou o rapaz.

Recompondo-se, Lylaswyn confirmou por si só a verdade nas palavras de Nimerianna, que conversava casualmente com o vendedor sobre o continente situado do outro lado do oceano. A carne de fato era ótima, a melhor que já havia comido, mas mal ela havia terminado de comer quando sua avó a cutucou, chamando-a para se juntar à multidão. É que não muito longe dali ela havia visto um rosto conhecido, de uma pessoa com a qual não pretendia lidar, especialmente na presença de sua neta.


	7. Capítulo 7: Resgate

Se não fosse pelas áreas de cultivo e pastagem, o bucólico vilarejo de Silbaen se misturaria por completo às florestas belas e bem preservadas de Arivandar que o rodeavam. Havia música vindo da pracinha que marcava o centro do lugarejo, onde seus poucos habitantes, pouco mais de algumas centenas, estavam concentrados festejando a primavera. No local para o qual Imnolufein e seus companheiros foram levados pelo portal, no entanto, o que se ouvia era o canto dos pássaros.

Precavido, o grupo havia atravessado o portal com oito cavalos e um vagão de mantimentos, incerto a respeito do que iriam encontrar. Riztar e Luaryna subiram no veículo, que era puxado por quatro dos equinos.

– Posso conduzir? – perguntou Luaryna, enquanto os demais membros do grupo montavam nos cavalos que não estavam presos ao vagão.

– Não – respondeu Riztar, sua postura chegando a enrijecer por alguns segundos diante da amedrontadora possibilidade. – Nós precisamos chegar rápidos e inteiros, não rápido ou inteiros.

A afronta lhe rendeu um soco no ombro, e ele logo pôs os animais para correr em direção ao Oeste, localização da caverna Teilshoraes – através da qual os primeiros drows teriam descido para Tenebregan, para voltarem apenas em temidas incursões à superfície, que deixavam um rastro de destruição e histórias horripilantes por onde passavam – dando origem ao nome de “Caverna das Lágrimas” no idioma élfico.

– Vejo vocês em Teilshoraes – disse Imnolufein, dirigindo-se a um atalho.

– Quem chegar por último... – Iraena interrompeu a barda.

– Isso não é um jogo, Sabril – advertiu. Assistindo do vagão, Luaryna apenas balançou a cabeça para os lados.

– O que quer a que motive... – murmurou Riztar, colocando os cavalos para marchar em uma velocidade não muito alta, porém estável, enquanto os outros levantavam poeira em sua disparada.

O motivo daquela separação era simples – o vagão com os mantimentos extras, que seriam usados na longa viagem de volta, não poderia passar por entre as árvores como os cavalos, devendo então ser transportado pelas estradas de terra batida – o que tornaria o caminho mais longo e lento, e uma vez que estavam contra o tempo, os voluntários se dividiram para que o mago pudesse adiantar a sua função no plano, que consistia em criar mais um portal, desta vez, da superfície de Teilshoraes até o túnel perto de Torafinarchel, onde Valaun estava localizado.

Há de se destacar que portais são passagens mágicas, normalmente feitas para durar séculos ou milênios de usos ilimitados, o que os tornavam algo substancialmente custoso e demandava a energia de mais de um mago, mas no caso dos portais usados por Imnolufein e sua equipe, tais passagens só precisavam durar algumas horas, sendo significantemente mais simples, como o que havia sido criado por Va’Alyuedril – entretanto, a tarefa do mago seria mais complexa do que a dela, não apenas por se tratar de um portal de ida e volta, mas também por causa do local para o qual estavam indo: a energia mágica sombria e maculada existente em Tenebregan, o subterrâneo reino das trevas, afetava o funcionamento de algumas magias.

Conhecida como phasaer, essa radiação que afetava magias de adivinhação e transporte podia ser facilmente percebida por magos experientes como Imnolufein, que agora usava toda sua habilidade para criar o portal.

A rocha na qual ele tinha os olhos fixos começou a ser coberta por uma luz difusa azul, que se movia em um padrão rotacional mais denso no centro e mais translucido nas bordas. Ainda que o uso de um objeto de poder diminuísse o quanto a manipulação de mana drenava suas forças, ele estaria praticamente incapaz de manipular a trama mágica nas próximas horas, sua próxima função sendo a de vigiar os cavalos e o vagão de mantimentos.

��

O silencio imperava de forma inquietante, sendo perturbado apenas pelas gotas de água que caíam do teto da caverna. Até mesmo a pequena Etheril, que insistia em saber o que havia acontecido com sua família, fazia as perguntas com as quais pressionava Valaun na linguagem de sinais. Relutante em lhe contar, o homem já a havia dissuadido várias vezes, mas quando a criança ameaçou buscar por outra pessoa para lhe contar, ele finalmente cedeu.

“Eles estão mortos”, explicou na linguagem de sinal drow.

“Como?” a menina gesticulou, espantada.

“Você não precisa saber. Sua casa não existe mais, e você foi a única que pude salvar.” Os gestos eram calmos, porém refletiam o cansaço de quem estava andando há horas, sendo pressionado com perguntas que dificilmente poderiam estar sendo feitas em um momento pior.

Apesar de sua paciência, Valaun acabou cedendo, e como criança que ainda não havia tido sua inocência roubada que era, a menina ficou chocada ao descobrir que não apenas sua família havia sido completamente aniquilada por fracassar em eliminar outra, mas também, que após destruí-la, as pessoas da cidade voltaram para seus cotidianos como se nada tivesse acontecido. Sem conseguir compreender tal coisa, a garotinha ficou o resto do caminho em silêncio, até não aguentar mais andar.

Buscando criar a maior distância possível entre eles e Torafinarchel, Valaun a carregou até receber por telepatia a mensagem de Imnolufein de que ele havia chegado em Teilshoraes e precisava de sua localização para começar a abrir o portal. Sem hesitar, ele procurou um lugar onde pudesse se esconder com a criança durante o longo processo, e por considerar que a parte mais perigosa e difícil estava acabada, permitiu-se relaxar um pouco e não ser tão exigente quanto ao esconderijo – não era a primeira vez que fazia esse tipo de missão, e sabia que a parte mais crítica estava terminada – agora restava apenas manter uma certa discrição e esperar a abertura do portal para regressar à superfície.

��

O tempo parecia passar de maneira previsivelmente devagar para Nathraena, que mal podia esperar pela chegada do dia seguinte, quando finalmente não seria mais incomodada pela inconveniência das perguntas de Mayrina.

Desde que regressaram do expurgo da Casa Hunduis, a criança não parava de testar seus limites com perguntas referentes aos últimos acontecimentos e às falas dos adultos – Nathraena não aguentava mais ouvir “como”, “e se”, “por que” e “então”.

Mayrina, por sua vez, havia entendido a lógica por trás da afirmação de Laelavin, que “a clemência é uma fraqueza que atrai a morte. Se as deixássemos vivas, passariam suas vidas planejando como se vingar de todas as famílias dessa cidade. “, mas se incomodava com as implicações do que Phyxerin lhe dissera – afinal, aquilo significava que não existiam condutas erradas, apenas ações que deveriam ser praticadas em sigilo.

Desconcertada com tal conclusão, a criança jamais poderia imaginar que, anos depois, veria em tal hipótese uma fonte de liberdade ao invés de algo perturbador. 

Foi com enorme alívio que ambas receberam a interferência de Phyxerin, que optou por adiantar um pouco de sua tarefa como responsável pela educação da pequena Mayrina.

��

Aberto o portal, Riztar se voluntariou para testá-lo, sendo o primeiro a fazer a travessia de maneira silenciosa e furtiva. Graças a uma magia conjurada por Sabril, ele estava invisível até mesmo aos olhos sensíveis ao calor das criaturas adaptadas para sobreviver em um mundo desprovido de luz, mas não deixou de se posicionar cuidadosamente atrás de uma estalagmite para esperar seus olhos se ajustarem à escuridão. Então percebeu que, apesar do portal ter funcionado perfeitamente, algo havia dado errado: havia sangue no chão, e ele não sabia se queria ou não ter certeza a respeito do que era o objeto, que muito lhe lembrava uma mão decepada, perto de uma pedra.

Engolindo em seco, ele atravessou de volta para ter certeza de que o portal funcionava em ambos os casos, e aproveitou para dar o aviso.

– Algo deu errado – ele falou, como que esperando que alguém lhe dissesse que ele estava imaginando coisas devido ao fato de ser sua primeira missão enquanto prosseguia. – Há sangue e sinais de combate no chão.

– Nós viemos até aqui. Não podemos desistir agora – declarou Luaryna.

– E não vamos – explicou Balaedril. – Apenas vamos ter prudência. Riztar, você percebeu a presença de algum possível inimigo antes de voltar?

– Não. Mas confesso que não reparei bem nisso. – Luaryna revirou os olhos diante da admissão. – De qualquer forma, eu assumiria que estão lá, camuflados na escuridão.

– Isso é óbvio. Você deveria ter investigado isso melhor – declarou a guerreira, que teria dado um tapa no rosto do rapaz caso pudesse vê-lo. Ciente disso, Sabril se manteve concentrada na magia de invisibilidade.

– Ele não cometeu erro algum, Luary. Seria imprudente se aprofundar sozinho – explicou Balaedril, prosseguindo com o plano. – Além disso, a função dessa ida era testar o portal. Ele funciona. Não desperdicemos tempo deixando a discórdia surgir entre nós.

Fingindo não ter escutado, Luaryna assentiu com um menear de cabeça, e então atravessaram o portal – Riztar na dianteira, seguido por Balaedril, com Sabril logo atrás de Luaryna e, na retaguarda do grupo, Iraena, a pessoa mais vulnerável devido ao fato de que armaduras dificultavam a execução dos movimentos precisos e fluídos necessários à conjuração da maioria das magias por ela memorizadas.

Os acontecimentos foram rápidos demais para que tivessem uma ordem precisa, mas assim que Balaedril atravessou o portal, um disparo atingiu a armadura de mitral que se amoldava ao seu corpo esguio, ricocheteando para o chão, onde Riztar arremessou um pequeno cristal que havia rapidamente sacado de sua bolsa. O objeto se quebrou, substituindo a escuridão profunda por uma luz tão intensa que fazia o túnel parecer um terreno da superfície iluminado pelo Sol de verão ao meio dia – algo que aconteceu bem a tempo de fazer com que um dos seres que espreitavam nas sombras tivesse que fechar os olhos na hora de disparar contra Iraena, todavia sem impedir que os disparos atingissem seu alvo, agora envolto em uma pálida luz púrpura.

Tal e qual Riztar havia dito, forças hostis esperavam por eles, camufladas na escuridão que chamavam de casa, fazendo com que a quietude agourenta dos túneis abaixo da Caverna Teilshoraes fosse substituída por uma batalha de estratégia lutada com técnicas de guerrilha.

��

A dor estava presente em cada centímetro de seu corpo, de forma que o uso de magia era a única coisa que o mantinha consciente, ou talvez até mesmo vivo. Valaun tossiu um pouco de sangue quando Filaen pressionou a região de seu diafragma, uma manobra executada da forma mais dolorosa possível para impedi-lo de desmaiar. Ele sequer teve tempo de tentar inspirar antes que o mago lhe puxasse os cabelos para trás de forma bruta, segurando-o de frente para si. Seus sentidos vacilavam, mas ele pôde jurar que viu um flash de luz se projetar na parede atrás do mago, seguido por uma iluminação pálida e estável.

“Não...” pensou, a preocupação se misturando à dor que quase o impedia de respirar. Aquilo não passou despercebido para Filaen, que se virou para a direção que o patrulheiro observava. Um batedor se aproximou, gesticulando de forma apressada sobre a presença de intrusos, mas logo foi interrompido.

– Temos companhia, não é mesmo? – questionou o mago, limpando o sangue dos lábios de seu prisioneiro com um sorriso de escárnio, e então descartando o pano que havia usado.

– Cinco – confirmou o batedor, buscando regular a velocidade de sua respiração após a corrida. – Quatro mulheres. 

– Ao menos um deles é alguém que nosso hóspede conhece... – deduziu o necromante, ao notar a apreensão que Valaun tentava disfarçar, e o soltou por um momento, apenas para erguê-lo pela garganta e entrega-lo a um dos soldados de elite que guardava o local. – Certifique-se de que ele não perca nada. Os demais, venham comigo.

A ordem foi prontamente acatada, e o patrulheiro pôde apenas assistir, de forma impotente, os soldados inimigos marcharem em direção a onde seus aliados provavelmente se encontravam.

��

Patrulhas drow costumavam ser formada por doze pessoas, sendo que por vezes, algumas destas eram aprendizes. O fato de que haviam se deparado com seis inimigos, concluiu Balaedril, era uma péssima notícia – afinal, um deles havia recuado para avisar a alguém, provavelmente os outros seis, que ela corretamente inferiu terem capturado Valaun.

Felizmente, sua magia permitia saber onde ele estava, e ela gesticulou a mudança de planos para Riztar antes de ativar um anel de invisibilidade.

A passos rápidos e silenciosos, ambos corriam na direção da qual mais dois inimigos haviam vindo, ambos confiantes de que conseguiriam chegar até o local sem maiores empecilhos devido às magias de invisibilidade. No entanto, o rapaz repentinamente caiu de joelhos no chão, soltando a arma e levando as mãos ao peito antes de conseguir erguer o rosto em direção a um mago, que sorria de forma maliciosa: Filaen estava intrigado pelo fato do jovem ainda estar vivo, uma vez que a magia que utilizara deveria matá-lo instantaneamente, mas por motivos que lhe eram alheios, não havia funcionado.

O jovem que se encontrava caído no chão, por sua vez, não conseguia compreender como seu inimigo havia visto através da magia de Sabril, mas logo teve mais com o que se preocupar – o dedo fino de Filaen apontava em sua direção, indicando onde ele se encontrava para que os três soldados que lhe escoltavam o matassem ou, de preferência, o capturassem vivo para que fosse levado a julgamento por heresia – um crime para o qual a sentença variava de escravidão a mortes tão horríveis que a maioria das pessoas sequer seria capaz de imaginar.

Um dos soldados preparou sua mira, a besta de mão apontando na direção apontada pelo mago, mas então se viu surpreendido – não conseguia mover seus dedos para puxar o gatilho. Na verdade, não conseguia se mover – estava paralisado, sendo capaz apenas de piscar seus olhos e, tal como Valaun, assistir a batalha que se desenrolava: diante dos olhos perplexos do seguidor de Zarashkne, uma mulher drow apareceu investindo contra seu companheiro, enquanto a figura de um jovem rapaz se materializava no momento em que este, com precisão espantosa para alguém que havia acabado de se levantar, atingiu um dos olhos de Filaen com um disparo.

Após o ataque, Riztar conseguiu se desviar de um golpe de um guerreiro inimigo, mas não teve a mesma sorte com o ataque que veio em seguida:um grito agonizante de dor deixou seus lábios quando uma espada atravessou seu tronco, a uma velocidade tão grande que seu corpo chegou a ser erguido por alguns instantes, antes de seu adversário jogá-lo no chão, de onde ele não se levantou. O homem o teria matado ao invés de dar alguns passos para trás se, no mesmo instante, não se tivesse sentido uma dor lacerante na mesma região na qual havia golpeado o jovem.

Ignorando seus demais adversários e desviando de seus ataques com facilidade, a mulher correu em direção a Riztar, deslizando pelo chão e não parando por nada – mesmo a magia de Filaen, que enviou uma dolorosa onda de energia negativa por seu corpo, não parecia capaz de diminuir a ferocidade com a qual ela investia contra o atacante do patrulheiro, atingindo-o com um forte golpe na cabeça – algo que poderia muito bem ter sido fatal, se ela assim desejasse, mas não era sua pretensão causar mortes desnecessárias, de forma que o ataque foi efetuado com a lateral da lâmina, causando o desmaio do soldado.

Não muito longe dali, na retaguarda onde estava o portal de onde os dois haviam saído, a tensão no ambiente podia ser cortada por um fio de cabelo, dada a situação em que ambos os lados se encontravam: de um lado, Sabril estava imóvel e gravemente ferida, seu sangue denunciando em qual parte da teia ela estava presa, o que fez com que ela fosse alvejada por mais alguns projéteis antes que a quietude se estabelecesse – nesse estágio do confronto, seus inimigos não queriam desperdiçar virotes em um cadáver. Luaryna tentou alcança-la, mas não conseguiu se mover entre os fios resistentes e pegajosos.

No lado adversário, um dos magos havia acabado de sair do transe que o jogara em uma crise de riso, e o outro não ousava quebrar sua concentração e correr o risco de facilitar uma possível escapada de seus adversários – a única indicação que tinha de que ainda estavam ali era que o portal, situado atrás de sua teia, permanecia aberto, e mais nada.

“Acha que eles ainda estão aqui? ” gesticulou o inexperiente Vorndrin, que havia terminado seu treinamento há menos de um mês, para o segundo em comando daquela operação.

“Mesmo que não estivessem, não há benefícios em deixar o portal desprotegido. “ respondeu o segundo filho da casa Hlaurden, limitando-se a lhe direcionar um olhar irritado apenas por causa das circunstâncias – assim que a batalha estivesse terminada, faria daquele mero plebeu um exemplo – ainda não sabia como, mas certamente teria tempo para pensar. Ponderava a respeito de açoitá-lo até que suas costas estivessem em carne viva, ou talvez pedir permissão à sua mãe para vendê-lo a uma das sacerdotisas da casa Kilani, infames por serem excepcionalmente sádicas até mesmo pelos parâmetros drow. Estava absorto nas possibilidades, quando um padrão colorido se formou no teto da caverna.

Contrastando com o fundo frio de pedra, pontos de diversas cores e tamanhos cintilavam, prendendo a atenção de todos que não estavam focados o bastante em seu objetivo àquela visão e à canção hipnotizante que a havia gerado.


	8. Contratempo

As ruas, que mais cedo pulsavam com música, dança e atividades comerciais, agora estavam muito mais calmas – isso não significava que estavam paradas, mas sim que a euforia havia diminuído com ao longo da tarde: as celebrações oficiais da chegada da primavera duravam sete dias, e não apenas as pessoas queriam aproveitar todos eles, mas também se reunir com seus entes queridos em fartos banquetes de confraternização.

Lylaswyn aguardava em frente ao portão oeste da cidade, segurando as delicadas rédeas de seu cavalo junto a um coche, questionando-se se aquilo realmente era uma boa ideia: ainda que a maioria das pessoas aceitasse, com diferentes graus de relutância, a presença da Igreja de Synvathea na cidade, os elfos solares eram aqueles que demonstravam maior ceticismo quanto à existência de elfos sombrios que não fossem uma encarnação do mal a ser eliminada.

Anos de convivência pouco haviam conseguido abalar a rejeição dos mais conservadores, e a presença de drows ainda era proibida nos povoados onde eles eram maioria – ainda naquela tarde, enquanto ela terminava de se arrumar para rever o rapaz de quem havia comprado a flauta, seu pai chegou em casa bêbado e em um estado de espírito completamente diferente do dela, desabafando consternado sobre a intolerância de sua família paterna antes que ela pudesse conseguir escoltá-lo até a cama. A jovem olhava à sua volta, buscando pelo rapaz, sem deixar de ter notado uma menina, certamente mais perto do início que do fim da adolescência, correndo para uma rua lateral.

Intrigada, ela ficou observando a região, e então viu um rosto familiar em meio à multidão – um rapaz de olhos e cabelos dourados, segurando as rédeas de um lindo cavalo que não se podia dizer se era branco com manchas marrons ou marrom com manchas brancas. 

– Você veio... – constatou o elfo, surpreso.

– Eu... – Ela se interrompeu, sem saber o que dizer.

– Eu não pude me apresentar adequadamente mais cedo – disse o rapaz, impedindo o silêncio estranho de se estabelecer. – Meu nome é Laucian, e o seu?

A moça estranhou o fato de que ele havia revelado apenas seu primeiro nome, talvez tentando deixá-la menos desconfortável, uma vez que alguns dos elfos dourados em sua faixa etária costumavam entrar em atrito com seus familiares devido à diferença de posicionamentos.

– Lylaswyn – respondeu, tentando retribuir o sorriso. Laucian beijou uma de suas mãos, segurando-a.

– É um prazer te conhecer, Lylaswyn. Fico feliz que tenha vindo – declarou, deixando-a desconcertada por alguns instantes. – Imagino que já tenha visto tudo o que a feira tem para oferecer hoje. Talvez seja melhor fazermos algo diferente? 

– Se não se importar... – disse a jovem, desviando o olhar. 

– De forma alguma. – Ele amarrou as rédeas de seu cavalo ao coche, para ajudá-la a elevar-se à sela da montaria dela, antes de montar sua própria.

– Tem alguma preferência de lugar? – inquiriu, enquanto cavalgavam lado a lado para fora do portão, que estava menos vigiado, uma vez que os guardas da cidade se revezavam para que todos pudessem participar do festival: Thyrkasael era uma cidade segura, protegida não apenas por muros de alabastro e guardas bem treinados e equipados, mas também por um manto mágico que dificultava a entrada de pessoas mal-intencionadas.

– Não, não tenho – respondeu Lylaswyn, relutante em escolher onde iriam.

– Eu já sei onde podemos ir. Um lugar próximo aos rios... com sorte, conseguiremos chegar lá a tempo de ver o pôr-do-Sol – sugeriu, recebendo um sorriso animado em troca.

– O arco das águas? – perguntou, uma vez que conhecia o lugar.

– Sim. – O elfo confirmou, fascinado com os grandes olhos prateados com um leve tom lilás da mestiça e os longos cabelos que lhe caíam sobre a pele acinzentada, como um esvoaçante manto prateado. Ainda que a relutância acanhada de ambas as partes tivesse travado as primeiras trocas de palavras, as conversas já fluíam facilmente quando chegaram à estrada.

– Quer apostar corrida agora que não precisamos mais nos preocupar com pedestres? – propôs o rapaz, com um sorriso travesso.

– O que estaríamos apostando? – inquiriu a jovem.

– Quem ganhar sugere quando chegarmos – respondeu o elfo, após ponderar por alguns instantes. Ela concordou e, após alinharem os cavalos, fizeram uma contagem regressiva e dispararam rumo à floresta, o galopar dos animais levantando poeira do chão, enquanto ambos se deliciavam com a sensação de liberdade proporcionada pelo vento em seus rostos.

��

Enquanto as pessoas apreciavam uma atmosfera descontraída em Thyrkasael, o sangue tingia o chão de vermelho em Tenebregan, e, a despeito da dor que novamente percorria seu corpo devido a mais um ataque de Filaen, Balaedril se concentrava em tentar curar Riztar – a luz solar vinda de sua espada mágica, Melinath, fazia com que seus atacantes tivessem dificuldade para mirar os golpes, o que lhe permitia se defender apenas com uma das mãos – não que fosse precisar, uma vez que eles evitavam chegar perto devido ao brilho emanado pela arma.

Diante do olhar perplexo do combatente de elite inimigo, que havia acabado de ser libertado da magia da mulher, devido à quebra de concentração, ela ajudou o jovem a se levantar, e ele prontamente efetuou outro disparo contra Filaen, a raiva queimando em seus olhos.

A estranheza, no entanto, não foi suficiente para impedir o soldado de atacá-la, mas devido à luz de Melinath, a paladina desviou com a mesma facilidade que ele se esquivaria de uma criança, e, para a intriga do homem, se limitou a colocar o pé para que ele tropeçasse, mesmo que ele estivesse com suas costas expostas para um golpe fatal – seu orgulho, no entanto, não sairia ileso, uma vez que, além de fazê-lo cair no chão como um novato, ela colocou um dos pés acima de seu quadril para impedi-lo de se levantar.

Um vento gélido passou a centímetros da jovem, soprando-lhe os cabelos antes que ela pudesse desferir dois poderosos golpes contra o necromante, sua espada brilhando mais intensamente quando o fez – queria acabar com o conflito o quanto antes, usando o mínimo de violência possível – e a forma mais eficaz de atingir tal objetivo era derrotando os inimigos mais poderosos, o que faria os demais recuarem em nome da autopreservação.

Preparou mais uma investida, e então tudo foi tomado por uma escuridão profunda, obrigando-a a, diante da ausência completa de imagens, se guiar somente pelos sons da batalha e das vozes.

Diante da atual condição de sua adversária, Filaen olhou na direção de Riztar e pronunciou uma única palavra, que fez com que o rapaz novamente caísse no chão de joelhos, apoiando-se na espada curta que carregava para não colapsar por completo. Sorrindo ao pensar que poderia fazer com que o jovem fosse morto por um golpe de sua própria aliada, que agora lutava às cegas, o mago o puxou para si, segurando-o em frente ao seu corpo, enquanto ele tremia, a respiração rasgada pela dor lacerante que dificultava até o menor dos movimentos.

– Bal! – gritou, com seus olhos se arregalando de pavor ao ver a lâmina radiante vindo em sua direção sem que ele pudesse sequer tentar evitar o golpe. 

Não muito longe dali, a espada de Vorndrin escorregou em sua mão trêmula, fazendo com que seu golpe se desencontrasse com a mulher que ele tentava freneticamente acertar, certo de que sua vida poderia depender disso – havia cometido erros, mais de um, e segundas chances eram praticamente inexistentes em sua sociedade – a raiva que lhe fora direcionada pelo olhar do filho da matrona Hlaurden, que anunciava a falta de seu ato de dirigir a palavra a um nobre sem isso lhe ser requisitado, era transferida para seus movimentos em uma pífia tentativa de esconder o medo. Medo não apenas do que o mago faria com ele, mas também daquela mulher, que parecia não ser afetada pelo cansaço ou pelos golpes que ele e seus companheiros conseguiam acertar.

Foi então que um deles caiu inconsciente, atingido por uma sequência de golpes, tão rápida e elegante, que parecia uma dança – uma dança ágil e letal, que poderia ter colocado fim à vida do homem se a drow que executava a performance assim desejasse, o que fez um calafrio percorrer a espinha do jovem plebeu – isso significava que ela os queria vivos. Para que ela os queria vivos?!

Seu coração disparou, o suor fazendo com que seus cabelos grudassem em seu rosto e sua respiração perdesse o ritmo, seus movimentos aflitos perdendo importante acuidade.

A sorte de seus aliados não parecia estar muito melhor – um zunido alto, provocado por uma magia executada por Sabril, fez um guerreiro jogar sua espada no chão para cobrir os ouvidos e constatar, para seu desespero, que eles estavam sangrando. Sob instruções de seu mentor, o filho da matrona Hlaurden tentava recuar para trás das linhas de defesa, seu movimento desacelerado por uma pálida luz azul, que gelou todo o seu corpo com um frio com o qual os habitantes do subterrâneo só entravam em contato quando alvejados por magias como aquela. 

Ao ver mais um inimigo adentrando seu campo de visão, Filaen ficou grato por sua oponente não ter atingido Riztar, como ele havia planejado. Segurando o jovem que se contorcia em seus braços contra si, como um escudo de carne, e fazendo uma rápida reavaliação do ambiente à sua volta – estava tão certo de ter tudo sob controle, que se permitiu tentar derrotar seus oponentes da forma que os faria sofrer mais, não da forma que seria mais rápida – teria isso custado perdas significativas para sua casa? Não, ele logo veio a constatar, os invasores haviam passado por seus comandados, não os destruído. Aquele comportamento, certamente incompatível com o esperado de guerreiros de sua sociedade, não lhe deixou dúvidas – eles haviam vindo pelo prisioneiro e, assim como ele, eram hereges que precisavam ser subjugados ou destruídos.

– Quieto! – sibilou no ouvido do garoto, que apesar de se sentir como se seu sangue estivesse corroendo sua carne como ácido e sua pele estivesse sendo lentamente arrancada de seu corpo, insistia em tentar se soltar. Um último aviso foi dado na forma da lâmina se afundando em seu pescoço, fazendo com que as respirações curtas e rápidas se interrompessem pela fração de segundos que levou para a pele daquela região tão vital ser perfurada.

Então o punhal foi arrancado da mão de Filaen, sendo jogado contra o olho que lhe restava, efetivamente cegando-o, em uma demonstração de poder que lhe obrigou a mudar de estratégia, mas não a se render: sabia que Riztar estava debilitado pela sádica magia que havia usado nele, e escutou o baque do corpo do jovem caindo no chão. Havia observado os invasores o bastante para saber que se importavam uns com os outros, e o puxou pelo tornozelo, o toque de sua mão fazendo a região gelar.

Um soldado correu em direção aos dois, tentando garantir a segurança de seu mestre, mas seus olhos se arregalaram quando ele viu que a paladina, agora restituída de sua visão, avançou em sua direção, desferindo um golpe que encontrou a brecha na armadura do homem, rasgando seu tronco e fazendo a região arder de forma considerável.

Qualquer um teria recuado diante de um ferimento tão doloroso, mas não alguém treinado para matar e morrer em nome da Tecelã da Discórdia – ele agarrou a espada com mais firmeza, sua respiração profunda e rasgada – no entanto, Balaedril proferiu um único comando, a sua voz com uma fúria gélida tão intensa que fez aqueles que estavam próximos vê-la como a adversária formidável que era: se quisessem ter qualquer esperança de vitória, teriam que enfrentá-la primeiro. 

– Deixem-no – sibilou, seus olhos emitindo um brilho vermelho como a chama mais ardente do mais profundo inferno. Uma fúria que merecia ser considerada digna de medo, e que, de fato, fez com que um dos guerreiros que não era provido do mesmo treinamento e doutrinação rigorosos parasse onde estava, a besta que já estava mirada em Balaedril caindo de suas mãos trêmulas.

Intimidado com o contra-ataque sofrido por seu superior, a convicção do rapaz começava a oscilar, assim como a de Vorndrin, até que um golpe desferido contra Luaryna a fez cair por alguns instantes – ela não era imortal, afinal de contas – mas então a outra mulher veio.

A espada de Sabril adentrou entre as costelas de um dos guerreiros, perfurando seu pulmão, empurrando-o para o lado, e, com gestos aflitos, ela desenhou uma sequência de runas no ar, fazendo com que o corpo da guerreira voltasse a se erguer quando estava a meio caminho do chão, revigorado a despeito de todos os ferimentos que seus colegas haviam infligido.

Inexperiente, Vorndrin nunca havia visto nada assim, mas seu medo não foi maior do que sentido pelos que estavam no mesmo ambiente que Filaen – escondido atrás de um de seus soldados de elite, o homem levou a mão ao seu peito, onde o coração não mais batia, e caiu no chão, sem vida, diante do olhar pesaroso de Iraena – algo que foi um choque para a maioria dos presentes, gerando uma quietude, uma breve calmaria antes do retorno da tempestade, antes das espadas voltarem a se chocar de forma feroz. 

O guerreiro mais experiente que lutava contra Luaryna, Tsaleth, estava enfrentando um momento particularmente ruim – não apenas devido às suas oponentes, mas também aos seus aliados – ele podia perceber que os mais jovens já estavam amedrontados, trocando olhares ansiosos na tentativa de se comunicar sobre a possibilidade de rendição. Ele conseguiu penetrar a armadura da mulher uma vez, mas Sabril a curou novamente, impedindo-a de desmaiar.

Medo do desconhecido – era essa a única coisa que mantinha os mais inexperientes lutando, o que os impedia de implorar por suas vidas como os novatos assustados que eram – não a disciplina drow, que incitava a maioria a seguir ordens recebidas a qualquer preço, e morrer lutando pela glória de Zarashkne.

Estava prestes a tentar intimidá-los para que não parassem, quando a lateral de uma espada, o atingindo em sua têmpora, o derrubou, o que fez com que, independente da reação de seus colegas, Vorndrin soltasse sua espada, cruzando os braços sobre o corpo, gesto esse que tinha o mesmo significado que o ato de erguer os braços tinha para os demais povos – o que quer que o aguardasse nas mãos daqueles estranhos, seria melhor do que o que o aguardaria caso caísse inconsciente no labirinto do subterrâneo – e seu colega o seguiu, enquanto os outros dois combatentes, que utilizavam técnicas de combates mais furtivas, desapareceram na escuridão dos tuneis, abandonando-os à própria sorte.

– Coloque-as para trás – instruiu Sabril, sua companheira se posicionando atrás dos dois jovens apreensivos. Ela foi prontamente acatada, e então magicamente produziu duas cordas, que entregou para que Luaryna amarrasse as mãos dos guerreiros de tal maneira que nem o escapista mais talentoso conseguiria se soltar. 

– Para onde levaram Valaun? – perguntou a guerreira, com a voz firme, fazendo com que os dois jovens trocassem olhares ansiosos, o que definitivamente era um péssimo sinal: uma vez que lealdade era extraordinariamente rara entre os drows devotos a Zarashkne, aquilo só poderia significar que elas não gostariam da resposta que estavam prestes a ouvir.

– Torafinarchel – disse Vorndrin, a voz parcialmente trêmula, enquanto Sabril desenhava algumas runas no ar. – Callinon e Drada’Dalharuk Phaedeln o levaram para Torafinarchel. 

��

A última ordem dada por Filaen havia sido clara – evitar perdas, cobrir a retirada dos nobres e guerreiros mais experientes, e capturar ou eliminar o maior número de inimigos possível, objetivos para os quais estavam se esforçando ao máximo – no entanto, a última parte parecia uma missão suicida, dada a sincronia com que seus adversários trabalhavam.

Foi então que novas ordens chegaram, não do comandante Callinon, mas da própria Matrona Hlaurden – e com um misto de medo e alívio, os soldados acataram a instrução de cobrirem a galeria onde se encontravam com escuridão, e então pegarem o corpo do necromante, recuando através do portal que os levava para a grande cidade de Torafinarchel e abandonando seus companheiros incapacitados sem nenhum remorso – até porque, obviamente, o truque lhes comprou pouquíssimo tempo, e logo Balaedril estava ajudando Riztar a se levantar, apoiando-o sobre seu ombro.

– Você está bem? – perguntou, ao que o rapaz ainda lutava para reaver seu equilíbrio. Riztar confirmou com um menear de cabeça, aos poucos se recuperando da dor, e estava prestes a buscar por pistas que pudessem levar ao menos até o corpo de Valaun, quando sentiu uma mão apertando seu ombro com força.

– Não! – exclamou Luaryna, ofegante, fazendo com que os demais se voltassem para ela com um olhar surpreso. – É uma armadilha! Temos que tirar quantas pessoas inconscientes pudermos desses túneis e sair daqui!

– Mas Valaun – Riztar foi interrompido.

– Reforços. Recuaram para buscar reforços – declarou a guerreira, com urgência.

– Temos que ir – concordou Balaedril, com pesar. A paladina parou no caminho, erguendo o corpo de um dos soldados que jazia inconsciente: deixar alguém desacordado naqueles túneis, pelo menor período tempo que fosse, tinha grandes chances de equivaler a uma sentença de morte, de forma que, mesmo que isso contrariasse seus ideais de permitir as pessoas escolherem seus destinos, ela se viu obrigada a levá-lo.


	9. Sacrifícios

O brilho da Lua facilmente penetrava as copas floridas das árvores, cujas flores eram sopradas por um vento gentil. Cansados após uma tarde de jogos e conversas casuais, Lylaswyn e Laucian calmamente guiavam seus cavalos para a capital de Arivandar, os passos tranquilos mal emitindo ruídos na estrada coberta de pedrinhas brancas. 

— Eu estou realmente grato por ter passado essa tarde com você – disse o elfo, enquanto se aproximavam dos portões da cidade.

— Ah, pare. Assim você me deixa sem saber o que dizer – respondeu a mulher, suas pálidas bochechas acinzentadas corando um pouco diante da fala. A jovem não deixou passar despercebido o fato de que os guardas, que normalmente a parariam para uma revista seguida por uma série de perguntas, a deixaram entrar sem impor nenhum inconveniente, e ainda que não quisesse estragar sua noite com questionamentos excessivos que pudessem levá-la a respostas desagradáveis, a moça se pegou questionando o que não sabia a respeito de seu acompanhante.

Laucian educadamente foi com ela até sua casa, ignorando os diversos olhares que eram direcionados para o par, e então desceu de sua montaria, prendendo-a para ajudar Lylaswyn a descer de seu cavalo.

— Quando irei te ver novamente? – perguntou, segurando-lhe as mãos pequenas e delicadas.

— Eu não sei. Sabe onde me encontrar quando quiser – respondeu a jovem, abrindo o portão da casa situada a poucos metros do templo de Synvathea. – Eu espero saber mais a seu respeito quando acontecer.

O coração de Laucian pulou uma batida, uma vez que ele temia que ela fosse odiá-lo caso soubesse de suas origens, e o receio do rapaz transpareceu para a mestiça, que foi rápida em reconfortá-lo quanto ao medo de ser julgado pelo que quer que fosse.

— Me conte quando se sentir pronto. Eu prometo que não irá mudar como te vejo – assegurou, beijando-o no rosto antes de se despedir. – Boa noite.

— Boa noite – o elfo respondeu, após um suspiro deixar seus lábios sem que ele sequer percebesse. Então, ele desamarrou seu cavalo, e passou todo o caminho de volta até a casa de sua mãe, atual herdeira do conservador clã Amakiir, pensando em como tal parte da família iria reagir àquela informação – sem a menor dúvida, quando fosse dar a notícia, seria melhor comunicar a família de seu pai primeiro, uma vez que o relacionamento enfrentaria obstáculos de muitos de seus parentes mais velhos de ambos os lados.

“Calma, Laucian. Você nem sabe se ela te vê da mesma forma.“ mentalizou, suas bochechas corando quando ele se pegou imaginando como seria segurá-la em seus braços e beijá-la.

Então chegou à sua casa, o palácio de portões dourados e paredes de alabastro que, com o passar do tempo, havia passado a ver como uma gaiola luxuosa. Tratou de entregar seu cavalo para que um dos guardas o levasse até o estábulo da família, onde os animais eram mais bem cuidados e alimentados que algumas pessoas, e então tentou entrar na enorme casa da maneira mais furtiva possível: não queria ter que dar satisfação à sua família a respeito de onde e com quem estava, e menos ainda ser apresentado a parentes que só conhecia de nome ou ter que ouvir disparates conservadores sobre pessoas que só estavam tentando viver longe do caos e hostilidade de Tenebregan.

��

O aroma dos incensos preenchia o cômodo, iluminado pelos braseiros cerimoniais. Uma vez capturada, o destino de Etheril foi inevitável, e o sangue da criança agora escorria para a estátua de uma mulher que tinha por coroa uma teia, e estava rodeada de aranhas. Aos pés do ídolo, foi depositado o coração ainda quente da menina.

Sem nenhum pesar, Briziara limpou o punhal ritualístico, guardando-o em um armário intricando, satisfeita dada pelo veredito de sua deidade quanto a manter o outro prisioneiro como seu escravo – não era como se fosse um sacrifício impedi-lo de ter qualquer contato individual com alguém que não fosse um membro do clero ou um fiel membro das Presas de Zarashkne, organização de paladinos profanos que serviam à Igreja da Rainha Aranha – já tinha em mente como poderia providenciar para que isso fosse feito desde que ele lhe fora apresentado, e havia visto nele algo que não estava acostumada: alguém que não se curvava, de forma amedrontada, às suas ordens e caprichos.

Havia encontrado um desafio, afinal, e estava determinada a derrotá-lo na guerra psicológica travada com poderes altamente desiguais. Saiu da capela com suas filhas, dando-lhes ordens explicitas quanto ao homem, e então se dirigiu aos seus aposentos – a morte de Filaen lhe pressionava a arrumar um novo tutor para seu filho e, mais urgente do que isso, alguém para produzir novos itens mágicos para a casa Hlaurden – era uma questão de tempo até que a notícia da morte do necromante se espalhasse, deixando a casa vulnerável a inimigos oportunistas e a charlatões tentando subir os degraus da hierarquia social.

A alta sacerdotisa se deitou em sua cama luxuosa, seus dedos percorrendo os lençóis macios, pensando em quem poderia apontar para substituir o arquimago. Não demorou a chegar à conclusão de que, a menos que encontrasse algum plebeu com um talento inato a ser lapidado, teria apenas duas alternativas: a primeira, providenciar um arranjo com alguma casa que não tivesse nada a ganhar com a queda da sua; e a segunda, certamente mais segura e mais fácil, trazer para sua casa um praticante de magia de uma das casas menores, as quais não teriam poder para agir contra ela. A segunda opção era ainda mais vantajosa, pois lhe permitia fazer isso através de manipulação, explorando os desejos e frustrações do mago em questão, ou encontrando uma maneira de obrigá-lo a lhe prestar seus serviços – a primeira possibilidade, obviamente, era a mais desejável, pois as intrigas da sociedade drow já geravam inimizades e ressentimentos o suficiente para que alguém ousasse ganhar o rancor de outra pessoa sem que houvesse necessidade – ainda mais em se tratando de alguém que precisaria colocar em uma posição de poder, com acesso a artefatos poderosos e influência sobre seu filho mais novo.

A mulher preguiçosamente rolou para o lado, lembrando-se de que precisava se dirigir ao mercado do Norte o quanto antes caso quisesse ter uma posição privilegiada para ver o que a nova pilhagem à superfície havia trazido de novo, e então se espreguiçou, despindo-se de seus trajes cerimoniais e solicitando a uma de suas servas de confiança que conjurasse uma magia de limpeza, antes de vestir roupas mais adequadas para a ocasião.

Após resolver isso, faria uma breve pesquisa nos pergaminhos de acesso restrito ao alto clero para elaborar melhores planos a respeito de como exercer controle sobre sua mais nova “conquista”.

��

O fogo se espalhava sem pressa, mas, ainda assim, o grupo liderado por Balaedril começou a notar um número crescente de animais correndo em sua direção. Dentre eles, estava um cavalo negro de crina prateada, que a paladina reconheceu imediatamente, saltando da carroça para tentar acalmá-lo.

— Renoir! Calma, garoto, calma! – exclamou, fazendo gestos diante do animal para, mesmo sem a sela, conseguir montá-lo. Vendo aquilo, Sabril puxou Luaryna para si, beijando a guerreira de forma apaixonada antes de saltar do veículo. 

— Sab! – a guerreira exclamou, a barda fazendo um gesto para que ela não a seguisse.

— Com esse incêndio você não poderá ajudar muito. Iraena, eu irei com você para tentar ajudar com as chamas, isso é, caso todos estejam de acordo com o plano – propôs, olhando para a paladina em busca de aprovação. 

— Minha cabeça dói, Sab... – explicou Iraena, uma vez que havia chegado ao seu limite e mal se mantinha consciente. 

— Eu vou com você – disse Luaryna.

— Não. Eu vou sozinha – rebateu Sabril. 

— Mas... – Balaedril cortou a objeção.

— Tem certeza? – perguntou, recebendo um menear de cabeça afirmativo como resposta.

— Eu e você fomos as que menos se desgastaram em combate. O grupo precisa de você, mas também precisamos verificar como está a situação em Silbaen – explicou.

Balaedril parou por alguns instantes, pensativa, antes de habilmente pegar um coelho com o pelo chamuscado do meio do fogo e entregá-lo para Riztar, que não demorou a acalmar o animalzinho ferido e assustado.

— Bem-vindo ao grupo, escudeiro rabinho-de-algodão! – declarou o rapaz, tentando achar algum alívio cômico em meio à situação caótica. Luaryna tentou não rir, mas foi em vão.

— Eu irei na frente para pedir ajuda. Luary, você está no comando até nos reagruparmos novamente – disse Balaedril, desprendendo um dos cavalos que puxava o vagão e entregando suas rédeas a Sabril, que estava muito mais séria do que o usual. – Vão!

Antes que alguém tivesse tempo de fazer qualquer objeção, a paladina já havia disparado em direção ao norte, deixando o grupo bem articulado para trás. A guerreira não esperou muito tempo para segui-la, mas logo se viu tendo que tomar um caminho mais longo devido às condições da estrada. O sacolejar do veículo acordou Vorndrin, que olhou de forma assustada para seus dois captores.

— Tenha calma, vai ficar tudo bem! – assegurou Riztar, ao perceber que um dos prisioneiros havia acordado. – Meu nome é Riztar, e o seu?

— Agora não é o momento, Riz! – exclamou Luaryna, desviando de uma pedra, o que fez com que a maioria dos passageiros fosse jogada para o lado, alguns deles despertando com o susto. Vorndrin, no entanto, estava confuso demais para ter dado alguma atenção à pergunta, sentindo um desconforto crescente devido ao balançar do veículo.

— Desculpa! – respondeu o rapaz, cuidadosamente segurando o coelho contra seu corpo. – Um deles não parece bem. 

— Quem não parece bem?! – perguntou a mulher, diminuindo a velocidade com que guiava o vagão.

— Estamos bem. Mesmo – mentiu Vorndrin, temendo ter o destino que costumava ser dado aos prisioneiros que aparentavam estar doentes ou incapazes de trabalhar. No entanto, sua experiência com aquele tipo de veículo era inédita, e seu corpo não estava apreciando nenhum pouco a forma como ele sacolejava.

— Certeza? – inquiriu Riztar.

— Sim – respondeu o jovem, desconfiando da preocupação sincera do outro. Diante disso, Luaryna voltou a acelerar a carruagem, fazendo sua náusea voltar a crescer.

��

Ainda havia música vindo de dentro da casa, indicando que o rapaz havia regressado antes do banquete dado por seus pais terminar, o que ele viu com um misto de apreensão e alivio, uma vez que, mesmo as chances de alguém vê-lo regressando sendo maiores, a presença de convidados lhe dava a oportunidade de se misturar entre eles e evitar perguntas de seus pais.

Laucian abriu a porta com o máximo de discrição possível, tentando se misturar aos participantes da celebração o quanto antes, quando viu seu pai, Corion, caminhando em sua direção, acompanhado de uma mulher que tinha os olhos vermelhos como rubis e a pele branca como alabastro.

— Ah, aí está nosso fugitivo – brincou, guiando-a até ele. – Laucian, eu quero que conheça Zyelari de Tyrnea’aear e Aradhnilin. Ela veio de Melivaer apenas para essa celebração.

— É uma honra conhecê-la – falou o rapaz, educadamente cumprimentando-a.

— Igualmente – respondeu Zyelari, sorrindo. Seus cabelos brancos como a neve, somados ao vestido branco de tecido esvoaçante que usava, a faziam parecer uma figura completamente etérea, uma miragem que poderia ser atravessada pelo toque.

— Bom, se me dão licença, eu irei deixar os dois jovens a sós. Aproveitem bem a noite – disse o homem, deixando o filho a sós com a mulher.

— Então, você prefere ir a outro lugar? Imagino que deve ter seus motivos para ter saído da festa mais cedo – disse Zyelari, oferecendo um sorriso amigável. 

— Eu estou bem agora. Só precisava espairecer um pouco – mentiu Laucian, a fim de ocultar o que realmente havia ido fazer, uma vez que muitos dos presentes não aprovariam.

O olhar do rapaz estava em sua interlocutora, mas seus pensamentos não estavam nela, nem nos malabaristas que jogavam tochas acesas e espadas um para o outro, e muito menos nas danças e acrobacias profissionalmente executadas em palcos improvisados ou cordas – a única dança que ocupava seu pensamento era a dos cabelos de Lylaswyn, oscilando ao vento enquanto apostavam corrida até o lugar onde os principais rios que passavam pela cidade se uniam e formavam um só.

— No que está pensando? – inquiriu a moça, com quem ele dançava fantasiando estar com outra pessoa.

— Nada – respondeu, dando um mínimo de atenção às palavras que trocavam apenas por uma questão de etiqueta. Tentando trazer foco exclusivo para si, a desconhecida subiu um pouco a mão que estava em volta de seu pescoço, seus dedos se emaranhando nos cabelos dourados do elfo, antes de percorrer sua nuca de maneira provocativa. O rapaz apenas desviou o olhar, sutilmente buscando aumentar a distância física entre os dois.

Demorou algumas horas, mas, para seu alívio, os convidados logo começaram a se dispersar, fazendo com que ele finalmente tivesse uma desculpa para se afastar da mulher, que havia feito diversos avanços ao longo da noite.


	10. Consequências

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá amores!  
> Espero que esta história forneça entretenimento durante a quarentena!

Muitas estruturas do complexo da casa Auvryana’arn haviam sido destruídas no ataque executado pela Casa Hunduis, mas para o alívio de Chessafae’stra e Phyxerin, nem a estalactite onde ficava a biblioteca reservada à família, e nem a formação rochosa onde ficava o laboratório do mago, haviam sido afetadas. Estava tarde, ele sabia, mas havia algo que precisava descobrir ainda naquela noite, de forma que ele carregou a pequena Mayrina até a biblioteca.

— Por que estamos indo para a biblioteca? – perguntou a criança. – A essa hora, Nathraena estaria me colocando para dormir.

— E desde quando você faz o que Nathraena diz? – respondeu o homem, rindo. – Você vai dormir. Mas, antes, eu quero que me faça um pequeno favor.

— O que você quer? – Mayrina olhou para ele, levemente aborrecida, uma vez que lhe dar tarefas entediantes para fazer era algo do feitio de Nathraena, e ela realmente esperava não ter que lidar com tais afazeres monótonos e servis sob a tutela de seu tio.

— Eu quero que pegue aquele livro para mim – disse, apontando para um livro no alto da prateleira esculpida em pedra, sacudindo a cabeça para os lados quando a criança bufou e se preparou para tentar escalar até o objeto. – Não, não desse jeito. Isso é o jeito como um goblin faria. Você não é um goblin, você é uma drow nobre.

— Então como? – inquiriu a jovem, inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

— Concentre-se em levitar – explicou, mesmo sabendo que ela era jovem demais para que a magia inata de seu povo se manifestasse. Ainda assim, não custava nada tentar.

No entanto, após um bom tempo se passar com a pequena tentando se concentrar e não conseguir mais do que ficar nas pontas dos pés, ele resolveu tentar algo diferente, e lhe pediu para que iluminasse a prateleira com fogo feérico – um fogo que não queimava, mas gerava uma luz fosca e colorida muito bonita de se ver.

Mesmo sendo outra magia que a pequena Mayrina era jovem demais para manifestar, Phyxerin insistiu, e, dessa vez, nos primeiros minutos, uma pequena faísca púrpura se formou no dedo da menina, cujos olhos bordô brilharam diante da conquista.

— Olha! Olha! – clamou, orgulhosa. Seu tio, no entanto, não se deu por satisfeito.

— Se concentre. Precisa iluminar a estante inteira se não quiser ter pesadelos com elfos da superfície – disse, em tom jocoso.

Desinteressada em ter seus sonhos assombrados pelos, alegadamente, terríveis elfos que caminhavam sob o Sol, a criança lhe fez como lhe era dito, intuitivamente colocando a mãozinha na prateleira. Demorou alguns minutos, mas logo toda a estante estava coberta pela fosca luz púrpura, que refletia nos seus olhos brilhantes.

— Consegui! – exclamou a criança, excitada demais para conter o largo sorriso que se formou em seu rosto.

Os cantos dos lábios de Phyxerin se contraíram, e ele os franziu para conter sua reação: as semelhanças entre a garotinha e o menino que ele era décadas atrás iam além da rebeldia, constatou, uma vez que a habilidade de conjurar fogo feérico tradicionalmente se manifestava no décimo ano de vida, e Mayrina ainda estava em seu sexto. Realmente, iria ser muito interessante ser responsável por sua educação.

��

O incêndio fez com que Sabril demorasse mais para chegar a Silbaen, e, quando o fez, as tropas drow já haviam deixado para trás uma visão desoladora de casas destruídas e corpos espalhados. A sinfonia infernal de gemidos agonizantes e gritos por socorro substituía o canto de artistas e pássaros de outrora, e a jovem olhou em volta, atônita – então cobriu os lábios para conter um grito de horror ao olhar na direção onde ficava a casa de Ranaghar, um plebeu drow que a Igreja de Synvathea havia ajudado a fugir para a superfície há poucos anos – as últimas notícias recebidas dele era que ele havia se casado com uma humana e ela estava grávida de gêmeos.

Os joelhos da barda tremeram e ela caiu no chão, esfregando os olhos esperando que a visão de dois bebês, gêmeos que mal haviam terminado de se formar, fincados a uma árvore por uma lança que lhes atravessava pelo peito, não fosse estar mais lá quando ela os abrisse novamente. Mas eles estavam, assim como seu vômito logo estava misturado ao sangue dos corpos destroçados nas ruas.

Sabril limpou o rosto, tentando se recompor enquanto ouvia os gritos das pessoas que ainda estavam vivas, mas presas em escombros. Ainda precisava achar Imnolufein, e o socorro vindo de cidades vizinhas dificilmente chegaria a tempo de ajudar os feridos presos nas construções de madeira que predominavam no vilarejo. Andando abaixada para evitar inalar a fumaça provocada pelo incêndio, a jovem se sobressaltou ao tocar uma mão gélida, de cor semelhante à sua, mas ignorou o cadáver no qual havia esbarrado e continuou em direção aos gritos que pareciam mais próximos, e se tornaram ainda mais frenéticos quando a criança a viu.

— Calma, eu não vou te machucar – assegurou a drow, se abaixando e tentando erguer a tora de madeira que prendia a menina ao chão. – Se acalme. Eu vou levantar a tora para você poder sair, mas não dou conta de segurá-la por muito tempo. Então quando eu contar até três, você vai ter que engatinhar para fora daí bem rápido, está bem?

— Sai! Sai, não me leve! – choramingou a criança, apavorada.

— Não vou te levar, prometo! Mas você precisa sair daí! – disse Sabril, com urgência em sua voz. A menina apenas se encolheu, tremendo.

Sem muitas alternativas, Sabril se abaixou perto da criança, seus olhos brilhando de maneira a simular um caleidoscópio, que fez a pequena se perder em seus pensamentos, completamente hipnotizada. No contar de três, ela levantou a tora de madeira que a prendia, e, após a criança rapidamente se arrastar para fora, desfez a magia hipnótica que havia usado.

Assustada, a menina deu alguns passos para trás, mas diferentemente do que ela esperava que fosse acontecer, Sabril apenas colocou uma mão em seus ombros, tentando confortá-la.

— Levaram minha mãe! – exclamou a criança, chorando.

— Eu sinto muito, querida. De verdade – disse Sabril, tentando conter ela própria o pranto. – Mas eu preciso que você se acalme. Para onde foram?

— Eu não sei! – respondeu a pequenina. – Eu quero a minha mãe!

— Eu sei, mas... há outras pessoas precisando de ajuda agora. Eu preciso que você espere aqui só até eu ajudá-las também. Pode fazer isso? – pediu, recebendo um menear de cabeça afirmativo como resposta. Diante disso, correu até a pracinha que marcava o centro da cidade, onde sabia que encontraria o maior número de vítimas devido ao festival de primavera.

O que não sabia, no entanto, é que encontraria a cabeça decepada de Imnolufein fincada em uma lança, o corpo decapitado a metros dela, no local onde o mago havia sido morto. Ela sentiu a bile novamente subindo à sua garganta, um grito agudo deixou sua boca após o vômito, mas mesmo com a visão nublada pelas lágrimas, ela não parou para chorar sua perda – havia choro de criança e pedidos de ajuda vindo dos escombros do que outrora eram barraquinhas de feira e lojinhas de madeira.

— Por favor... alguém, por favor, salve meu bebê... – pedia uma voz fraca, que alternava entre a súplica e a tentativa inútil de acalmar a criança.

Sabril evitou olhar para os corpos esmagados enquanto passava entre duas tábuas incandescentes para ir em direção ao choro. O teto em chamas ameaçava desabar a qualquer minuto, mas ela logo encontrou o bebê nos braços de uma mulher presa debaixo da parte que já havia desabado.

Seria impossível tirar a mãe da criança, que olhava com uma expressão de pavor para Sabril, dali – e julgando pelo fato de que outro pedaço do teto havia acabado de cair bem ao seu lado, a barda deduziu que ela jamais conseguiria levar as duas para fora a tempo, mesmo que aquele não fosse o caso.

– Eu sinto muito – disse, sua voz baixa e pesarosa quando ela tomou o neném dos braços da mulher e correu para fora do lugar em chamas, mal tendo tempo de atravessar o que havia sobrado da porta e se curvar para frente, a fim de proteger a criança antes do teto colapsar por completo, levantando uma nuvem de brasas, fuligem e poeira.

“Deusa, por favor, mande ajuda!” suplicou à divindade menor da Lua, à Donzela Sombria que iluminava a escuridão. Tão logo terminou suas preces, pôde ouvir ao longe o som familiar de cascos de cavalo, seguido por uma discussão.

— Não atirem! – ordenou uma voz feminina imponente, com um sotaque peculiar, fazendo com que Sabril olhasse em sua direção.

— Mas, senhora... – O meio-elfo que fazia a objeção, Aelfwig, foi interrompido.

— É uma ordem – disse a mulher de cabelos vermelhos, descendo de seu cavalo e indo em direção a drow, que, ainda segurando o bebê, deu alguns passos para trás. – Meu nome Maikken, e seu?

— Sabril. Eu falo Galdar – respondeu a drow, surpresa. O uso do idioma élfico de Maikken era rudimentar, com um sotaque carregado.

Galdar era uma língua ancestral, de aprendizagem obrigatória para magos e viajantes, na qual as magias eram conjuradas. Os historiadores diziam que era a língua falada antes da Guerra Divina, que gerou a separação dos continentes e até mesmo a morte de alguns deuses, e as lendas divergiam apenas em parte, afirmando que Galdar era a língua que os povos falavam antes de serem separados pelas discórdias e guerras.

Com o tempo, surgiram vários dialetos de Galdar, mas ainda era possível que povos de diferentes partes do mundo se comunicassem através desse idioma, devido não apenas à simplicidade de sua fala e escrita, mas também da necessidade que magos e feiticeiros tinham para controlar suas magias.

��

A chama bruxuleante de uma vela iluminava a sala quando a jovem entrou na casa, seus passos silenciosos como a sombra que sua silhueta esguia projetava na parede. Lylaswyn cuidadosamente caminhou até seu pai, que provavelmente havia passado a noite em claro fazendo preces a todos os deuses do panteão élfico para que Balaedril voltasse para casa sã e salva, e o ergueu em seus braços, carregando-o até a cama como ele costumava fazer com ela quando ela era criança e brincava até tarde e acabava apagando naquele mesmo sofá. 

— Ela vai ficar bem, pai – sussurrou a jovem, ajeitando um cobertor sobre o corpo do homem antes de ir para o seu próprio quarto trocar de roupa e dormir. A verdade, no entanto, é que ela já havia sido ensinada o bastante sobre a terra natal de seus avós maternos para não ter tanta certeza.

Já em seus trajes de dormir, a mestiça caminhou até a janela, olhando para o céu onde nuvens de chuva se acumulavam antes de se sentar em sua cama, dando corda na caixinha de música que havia ganhado do avô em seu aniversário, e colocando-a no criado mudo antes de se deitar: não havia muita coisa que ela, ou qualquer outra pessoa, pudesse fazer, se não confiar nas habilidades da paladina de Synvathea.

“Ela vai ficar bem. “ mentalizou, evitando pensar nas histórias que ela costumava insistir para sua avó materna lhe contar antes de dormir. Histórias que antes via apenas como aventuras emocionantes e terrores distantes, mas que após amadurecer, havia aprendido a respeitar como a realidade cruel e experiências assustadoras que eram. Olhou para a caixinha de música ao seu lado, tentando se concentrar na melodia doce e acolhedora.

“Ela vai ficar bem“ pensou, a maturidade lhe trazendo entendimento de que a morte poderia estar à espreita em cada uma daquelas investidas, e que sempre que alguém ia para uma missão em Tenebregan, havia grandes possibilidades da pessoa não voltar.

Sem se dar conta, a jovem começou a murmurar preces para todas as divindades que poderiam lhe dar ouvidos, firmemente agarrando seu cobertor em uma tentativa de afastar os pensamentos negativos, que pareciam determinados a se transformarem em pesadelos naquela noite.

A jovem não via a hora de se tornar hábil o suficiente para poder ajudar a mãe naquelas missões tão perigosas, porém tão importantes e necessárias, mas, naquela noite, só conseguia contar os dias para que ela voltasse.

��

As águas do rio ondulavam de forma agitada, erodindo as margens cobertas de flores e batendo sobre pedaços da ponte que a correnteza havia carregado dias atrás. Luaryna puxou as rédeas dos cavalos, e, em resposta, eles pararam de forma brusca, o que fez com que a carruagem fosse brevemente jogada para o lado. A sensação de refluxo fez com que Vorndrin tivesse certeza de que, se aquilo não o fez colocar para fora as parcas refeições que havia consumido durante o dia, nada mais faria.

A mulher desceu do veículo, caminhando até a margem do rio, olhando para ambos os lados da margem, e, então, tirando um mapa do seu bolso, observou-o com o máximo de atenção e cuidado.

— Você realmente está bem? – perguntou Riztar, se aproximando de um dos prisioneiros. Mais do que a pergunta, Vorndrin estranhou a criatura felpuda dotada de longas orelhas que o patrulheiro segurava: o animal parecia inutilmente inofensivo, o que fazia o jovem se perguntar se não se tratava, na verdade, de um predador que havia desenvolvido olhos enormes e um rabo em forma de pompom para enganar as presas.

— O que é essa coisa? – inquiriu, se afastando, a imagem do animal abrindo uma boca absurdamente desproporcional a seu corpo e arrancando um de seus membros que se formou em sua mente deixando-o ainda mais desconfortável.

Uma vez que não estava acostumado com o ambiente predatório e traiçoeiro de Tenebregan, Riztar demorou alguns instantes para entender a pergunta, acariciando a cabeça do pequeno lagomorfo antes de responder.

— É um coelho – disse, sorrindo. – E você ainda não me disse seu nome.

— Vorndrin – falou o rapaz, que considerou a resposta recebida pouco satisfatória. – Não que mude alguma coisa...

— Realmente, acho que eu saber seu nome não vai fazer a Luary conduzir melhor – brincou, tentando deixar o outro mais à vontade, mas Vorndrin apenas desviou o olhar. – Olha, eu percebi que você parece um pouco enjoado. Se estiver se sentindo muito mal, pode me falar... às vezes a Luary esquece que está carregando gente.

— Eu ouvi isso, Riztar – disse Luaryna, voltando para junto do grupo.

— Desculpa – respondeu o rapaz, nem um pouco constrangido. – Mas nem todo mundo está acostumado com a sua condução emocionante.

“Errado ele não está” pensou Iraena, que não havia conseguido descansar nem um pouco durante o trajeto, devido à forma pouco habilidosa com que Luaryna havia conduzido a carruagem.

— Ah, então foi você quem passou mal àquela hora? – questionou a guerreira, se abaixando perto de Vorndrin. – Está se sentindo melhor? Quer um pouco d’água?

O prisioneiro fechou os olhos quando ela colocou uma das mãos em sua testa para ver se ele estava com febre, surpreso por ela não ter açoitado Riztar pelo comentário que, com certeza, poderia ser considerado insolente, e então voltou a abri-los ao ouvi-la conversando com o rapaz.

— Parece que a cheia provocada pelas chuvas derrubou a ponte. Nós vamos ter que procurar algum lugar para montar um acampamento – explicou, visivelmente cansada. 

— Eu não sei se isso seria prudente, Luary – disse Riztar, a despeito do cansaço que ele próprio sentia. – Estamos no começo da primavera. Predadores estão à busca de presas depois da hibernação.

— Então o que você sugere? Insistirmos em continuar até os cavalos caírem de exaustão? – inquiriu a guerreira, cruzando os braços sobre o corpo. Riztar suspirou, uma vez que os cavalos certamente eram quem mais corriam risco de vida naquelas circunstâncias.

— Talvez separar o grupo tenha sido uma má ideia... – murmurou, ganhando um tapa atrás da orelha.

— Isso não importa agora. Não dá para voltar atrás – ditou a mulher, com um tom de voz severo. – Nós precisamos de uma solução, Riztar. A vila mais próxima que eu conheço ficou há mais de duas horas de viagem daqui; a próxima ponte está mais longe ainda, e os cavalos já andaram muito.

— Nós podemos ir até a essa vila – sugeriu o rapaz, fazendo os olhos da guerreira temperamental se arregalarem. – É mais seguro que acampar na floresta.

— Você acha? – inquiriu, preocupada. Quem conhecia as cidades eram Imnolufein e Balaedril, que já haviam ficado relativamente conhecidos por seus feitos, e cada um havia se separado do grupo por um motivo diferente. Sem nenhum dos dois, era arriscado saber de quais cidades podiam se aproximar sem correr riscos.

— Não iremos causar nenhum problema – disse Riztar, se mantendo otimista.

— Riztar, dependendo da crença dessas pessoas, a nossa existência já é um problema – explicou a mulher, o tom de sua voz crescendo com sua irritação diante da ingenuidade do rapaz, que diferentemente dela, havia nascido e sido criado em Thyrkasael.

— Quanto tempo acha que demora para Bal voltar? – questionou, amedrontado. Conseguia ouvir o uivo de lobos caçando, e se questionava se eles conseguiriam proteger o grupo sozinhos.

— Eu não tenho como saber. Alguns minutos, algumas horas... talvez ela só volte amanhã, mas não podemos arriscar ficar esperando ao relento nesse frio – respondeu a guerreira, sua memória muscular levando sua mão ao lugar onde outrora guardaria um chicote, hábito que só a acometia quando sua paciência havia chegado ao limite há muito tempo. Riztar suspirou, e então entregou o coelho para que a mulher segurasse.

— Eu vou ver o que consigo. O mais difícil será proteger os cavalos – falou, saltando da carroça e indo em direção a floresta em busca de um lugar onde pudessem passar a noite.

— Tem certeza que isso é uma boa ideia, Luary? – perguntou Iraena.

— Você também não, Irae – disse a guerreira, revirando os olhos. – Vá dormir. Precisaremos de suas habilidades mágicas em breve.

A maga suspirou, sabendo que era melhor não insistir e que Luaryna estava parcialmente certa – em breve precisariam entrar em contato com Balaedril, e ela era a única, dentre os três, capaz de usar magia de telepatia. Cansada como estava, não demorou a dormir no vagão de mantimentos, seu sono pesado sendo assombrado pela morte de Filaen.


	11. Reona

O vento não levava o seu frescor para dentro dos túneis escuros e traiçoeiros através dos quais a expedição drow retornava, transportando os prisioneiros como animais – as mulheres e crianças aglomeradas em vagões de carga, e os homens acorrentados pelos pés, pescoço e mãos – os idosos, por serem considerado inúteis, haviam sido mortos durante o ataque ou deixados para trás.  
A pé ou montados em animais exóticos, que para a maioria das pessoas seriam verdadeiros combustíveis de pesadelos, como aranhas e lagartos gigantes, o exército sombrio conduzia seu espólio para a cidade de Torafinarchel, acessando-a pelo portão norte. A passagem era um arco de pedra, acima do qual as grades de um portão de adamantino apontavam para baixo como lanças, prontas para despencar de forma letal caso as magias ancestrais imbuídas no vão da curvatura não fossem o bastante para impedir a entrada dos perigosos predadores selvagens que faziam de Tenebregan seu habitat natural.   
Os poucos prisioneiros que ainda não haviam se rendido ao medo e à impotência mantinham um olhar atento, tentando memorizar cada um dos poucos detalhes que conseguiam enxergar do caminho feito até aquela entrada, mas era um esforço inútil, visto que não viam quase nada na escuridão profunda.  
Ao atravessarem a película translúcida que protegia a cidade das bestas capazes de ameaçarem até mesmo os temidos drows, no entanto, a coisa mudou de figura: a iluminação pálida e sutil lhes permitia enxergar um pouco melhor, de forma que a arquitetura peculiar se impunha de maneira intimidadora aos olhares apreensivos. O aroma dos incensos, usados para garantir que, mesmo nos piores e mais caóticos dias, a cidade não tivesse um cheiro desagradável, assaltava o olfato dos prisioneiros, que estavam sendo levados para baixo de uma rampa de acesso à parte inferior de uma construção cuidadosamente moldada no formato de uma teia de aranha, passaram por um portão ornado por colunas que agourentamente lembravam as presas dos aracnídeos, e chegaram a uma sala inclinada em formato de cefalotórax.   
No ambiente repleto de celas, os aguardavam treze drows – cada um representando uma das famílias regentes, tendo como tarefa não apenas a defesa dos interesses de suas casas, mas também a elaboração de um acordo quanto ao preço mínimo de cada um dos escravos obtidos antes que o leilão tivesse início – algo que não seria nada fácil, uma vez que os critérios de preferência e avaliação variavam de casa para casa: não apenas cada família tinha sua especialidade, como também davam finalidades diversas a seus escravos, possuíam favoritismos distintos quanto às formas de conseguir a obediência deles.   
– Vejo que as expectativas não foram atendidas – disse Phyxerin. Alguns dos soldados se sobressaltaram, antes que ele reiterasse a frase. – Foram superadas. Certamente serão bem recompensados.   
– Você nunca perde esse humor inconveniente – rebateu Nymzar, em um tom de voz severo. – Qualquer dia, irá acabar tendo problemas por isso.   
O mago apenas sorriu, inspecionando os vagões e as filas de prisioneiros, levemente frustrado pela forma como os grupos familiares haviam sido separados e misturados pelos soldados, que eram pares de mãos eficazes empunhando armas em prol da casa e da família, sem sombra de dúvida, mas sem o entendimento que ele tinha a respeito daqueles seres.   
Sem a menor cerimônia, ele deu início ao processo de triagem junto aos demais, marcando quais pessoas possuíam algum grau de proximidade, não por se importar com elas, mas por isso ser do interesse de sua irmã e, possivelmente, de outros compradores.  
Demorou um pouco, mas eventualmente a luz fosca do lugar iluminou o último vagão de escravos que faltava ser apreçado, revelando, dentre crianças que agarravam chorosamente suas mães e mulheres que soluçavam de medo, uma jovem banhada em sangue, que estava amordaçada com as mãos, braços e pernas cuidadosamente amarrados. Phyxerin sabia muito bem o que tornava tais precauções necessárias com prisioneiros, e logo se voltou para seu irmão.   
– O que ela fez? – questionou, diante dos olhos que brilhavam não com lágrimas, mas sim com um ódio fulminante.   
– Não se engane com a aparência mirrada dela. Essa daí conseguiu matar sete dos nossos antes de cair, incluindo três soldados da nossa casa – disse Nymzar. – E ainda feriu dois infelizes no processo, acho que um deles vai ficar com a cicatriz para o resto da vida.   
– Fascinante – disse ele, enquanto uma mulher e duas crianças pequenas eram removidas do vagão.   
– Tudo a seu tempo, Auvryana’arn. Precisamos do seu parecer para definir o preço desses três – queixou-se um dos representantes das casas principais, enquanto um de seus colegas levava as mãos ao chicote, irritado com o choro de uma das crianças, que se esguelhava no colo da mãe.   
– Ei, não danifique as mercadorias – disse Trielaste, segurando-o.   
– Então faça essa praga parar de chorar – queixou-se, sua tolerância visivelmente no limite. – Faça o que quer que tenham feito para evitar esse berreiro até aqui.   
– Deixem que a mãe cuide disso, é a solução mais fácil – disse Phyxerin, emitindo um suspiro de desdém e frustração: considerava algo digno de estudo a insistência das matriarcas de algumas casas em mandar jovens inexperientes, que visivelmente nunca haviam lidado com crianças de qualquer raça que fosse, para realizar aquelas tarefas.   
– Obrigada... – A mulher foi interrompida pelo mago, que considerava não valer a pena se irritar com aquilo.   
– Só faça essa criança parar de chorar, antes que mais alguém perca a paciência – disse, com indiferença, antes de se voltar para os demais. – Vamos apreçar os outros enquanto isso, nós não temos a noite inteira.   
Os demais concordaram com unanimidade, e logo chegou o momento que o mago tanto aguardava: o momento em que apreçariam a jovem pequena que havia matado sete drows e ferido dois. Com cuidado, e até um pouco de medo, dois soldados se aproximaram dela, carregando-a para fora da carruagem a despeito das tentativas dela de, mesmo amarrada, desferir chutes no ar.   
– Oras, essa é bem vívida. – Phyxerin riu sob a respiração.   
– É, vívida ou estúpida. O que alguém vai fazer com um espécime tão agressivo? – questionou um dos presentes.   
– Cabe ao comprador decidir. Mas eu é que não irei chegar perto para remover a mordaça – respondeu outro representante, fazendo com que o mago se esforçasse para conter um sorriso de desdém.   
– Está bem, eu cuido disso – falou, tentando não deixar transparecer o escárnio, e então se aproximou da jovem, rapidamente abaixando a mordaça e desviando de um cuspe projetado por ela em sua direção. A saliva caiu no chão, corroendo a terra onde caiu devido à sua característica ácida. – Bem impressionante... – murmurou o drow.   
– Helvittusi – praguejou, seus olhos verde-escuros, quase negros, parecendo um abismo pronto para devorar as almas de todos os presentes caso as amarras se soltassem.   
– O que ela disse? – murmurou um soldado.   
– Eu não sei. Não sei nem que idioma é esse – respondeu um dos representantes, mantendo uma distância cautelosa. De todos os treze nobres presentes, apenas quatro pareciam não estar com medo daquela jovem, e um deles era Phyxerin.   
– Fala Galdar? – perguntou um dos outros três, buscando manter a calma. Um olhar raivoso lhe foi direcionado, mas ele não se abalou. – Sim ou não?   
– Sim – respondeu a jovem, de forma seca, uma infinidade de insultos reprimidos em sua garganta.   
– Qual é seu nome e qual era sua profissão? – questionou um outro, anotando as respostas em uma prancheta, para que o preço pudesse ser discutido.   
– Reona. Meu trabalho é matar – falou, finalmente fazendo mais um dos presentes temer sua presença, enquanto Phyxerin apenas sorria, fascinado.   
– Isso explica muita coisa – murmurou um soldado, que ainda se recuperava das queimaduras infligidas pela assassina. Deleitando-se com o medo que causava em seus captores, Reona lhe direcionou um olhar malicioso, fazendo-o dar um passo para trás: eles haviam tirado sua liberdade, e, em troca, ela assombraria seus pesadelos.

**Author's Note:**

> Aviso da autora: a história contém implicações de violência(s) típica(s) da sociedade drow. Isso incluí estupro, tortura, escravidão, sacrifícios humanos e assassinato de criancinhas. Por mais que a violência não seja o foco da história, ela irá aparecer, então por favor se preparem para isso.  
> Eu me esforcei ao máximo para que as cenas não ficassem desnecessariamente explícitas e, mesmo assim, transmitissem o quão abjetas essas coisas são, e dito isso, não coloquei nenhuma violência gratuita.  
> Dado o aviso, espero que gostem da história mesmo com as referências a esses assuntos.  
> Uma boa leitura para todo mundo!


End file.
